King of All Thieves
by GhettoGorgeousGangstaGirl
Summary: The King of bandits Jing finds himself trapped in the world of DNAngel and decided to take this opportunity as... a sort of vacation. But what happens when he's not the only one who came through?
1. Chapter 1

Jing walked down the street of a unfamiliar world with his trusty partner Kir perched on his left shoulder. "How did we end up in this sad world?" The Albatross asked from his perch.

Jing simply smiled and glanced at Kir. "Don't you remember Kir? We fell through a painting."

Kir crossed his wings in front of his chest. "I bet there's not a single thing worth looting for miles,"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Jing pointed to a newspaper stand.

Another note found

Another note has been found stating that the Phantom Thief Dark plans to steal Aura's light Goblet at 11:00. Commander of the Guard, Satoshi Hiwatari, assures the press that this time Dark will not escape-

Jings' reading was interrupted by Kir pecking him hard on the head. "Jing!"

"What is it, Kir?" Jing asked rubbing his head.

"Are you planning to steal that goblet, Jing?" Kir asked for the third time.

"Yup," Jing smiled brightly

"But what about the Dark guy?" "We'll just have to get there before he does. That's all Kir,"

Jing waited patiently for the guards to direct their attention elsewhere so he could come out of the bushes.

"Jing, Are you sure this is worth stealing?" Kir whispered.

"Shush Kir!" Jing Hissed.

Finally the alarms went off and all the guards rushed into the building. Jing sprang from his hiding place. In all the confusion it was easy to weave through crowd of bystanders without being noticed. He made his way around to the back if the museum, then using years of practice, expertly scaled the wall until he came to the level that the Goblet was held. After swinging onto the windowsill Jing slid open the window and jump down to the floor. Looking around it dawned on Jing… the lights had been cut, it was pitch-black and yells of "Find him!" "Catch Dark" Could be heard all over. Jing used the chaos to to his advantage . He made his way through the rush of frantic guards, careful not to bump into any of them. Soon he made it to the podium the goblet stood on, and in one swift movement grabbed it and tucked it under his arm.

Looking back at his "exit window" he noticed a blue haired boy standing in front of it.

Jing Cursed under his breath. "Kir! I need a distraction,"

"I'm a step ahead of ya Jing!" Kir said, gliding off.

Seconds later there was a crash of breaking glass, and the boy ran off in the direction the crash came from. With out hesitation, Jing made a beeline for the window and jumped out. He landed lightly on his feet and broke off into a run. Moments later Kir came up by his side. Soon they came to a small clearing with a large fountain in the middle. Panting, Jing sat at the edge of the fountain to catch his breath.

"Pretty easy. Huh, Jing," Kir said looking down at his reflection in the water. "Yeah, it seems thieving is easier in this world," Jing said after he was finally able the breath normally.

"Or maybe they just had a sloppy bunch a guards this time, we can't let our guard down, Jing,"

Jing smiled. "I know. After all this is only our first job in this world,"

"So what are we gunna steal next time?"

Jing just shrugged and stood up. "Depends on what we find," Kir huffed. He wanted to go back home.

Jing laughed and began to walk away.

"Hey, Jing wait," Kir flew off the fountain and alighted on Jings' shoulder.

After cutting the lights and infiltrating the museum, Dark made it past the panicking guards, which actually took longer then he expected seeing as how there where more guards then usual.

_Yet another attempt to catch me. _Dark thought to himself, as his target came to view, but something was wrong. Something was very wrong, the goblet wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Dark stared at the spot were the artifact should have been. "They didn't move it… or else there would at least be a fake in it's place," Dark was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Satoshi come up behind him. Then again, he never did.

"You're losing it, Dark," Satoshi said in an almost mocking way. "You let someone else get to your target,"

"And you let it happen," Dark replied, with an equally if not, more mocking attitude. He new that would get to Satoshi, being the commander and chief at the police force, it's a blow to his reputation when anyone gets past.

"This most bother you," Satoshi went on, with a hint of anger in his voice. "After all, someone else did get away with _your_ prize,"

Dark thought about this, it did bother him. Not that much but it bothered him none the less. He looked at Satoshi who, he just now realized, was advancing on him. Closing his eyes, Dark inhaled, ready to respond with his usual annoying and sarcastically witty answers, but before he could do so he was interrupted by a shout from the hallway.

"Commander! We've lost Dark! He's gone," This random shout apparently caught Satoshi off guard, for he turned his attention to the hall way and sighed. When he turned he attention back to what he was doing before, he found that dark was gone. Satoshi turn and walked out of the room with a irritated look in his eyes that said. "Well, he is now!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Risa! Dark didn't steal the goblet!" Riku yelled at her twin sister, "Someone else got there first!"

"How do they know?" Risa asked, determined to prove in someway that Dark could never fail, "What if he just decided to go early?"

Riku sighed in frustration, this was getting nowhere. "Even Hiwatari says that Dark didn't steal the goblet!" "So?"

"Hiwatari is the commander!"

"What if he's just saying that to protect his reputation?"

"What reputation? Dark's managed to escape every time with an artifact and he never denied it before! Why would he deny it now?!"

"Maybe he took one blow to his ego to many!" Risa screamed, desperate to prove that Dark did steal the goblet, although deep down she knew he didn't.

"I _can_ hear you," Satoshi said quietly, with a strong hint of annoyance.

"Sorry Hiwatari," Risa said, slightly embarrassed.

Satoshi simply sighed. he didn't have time for this. He needed to think of someway to figure out who stole the goblet, and just how they got past the heavy security he had setup to catch Dark. Soon he thoughts were interrupted by Takeshi and his infernal megaphone.

"Alright everybody!" Takeshi yelled into the megaphone, catching every ones attention. "Break time is over! Back to rehearsing the biggest scene of the play!"

Satoshi sighed in frustration, yet again. This was going to be hell.

Jing took he sweet time walking down the hall and stopped in front of the door to, what he assumed, was the class the he was supposed to "Attend".

"This the place, Jing?" Kir asked, poking his head out of Jing's bag, giving him something short of a heart attack in the process.

"Kir!" Jing said, slightly annoyed, while grabbing the back of Kir's neck. "I told you to stay at the apartment,"

"But, Jing!" Kir whined, "It's so boring, and there are no girls," He mumbled. "You can't come in,"

"Why?"

"Because, it will look odd if I walk in there with a bird on my shoulder. Let alone a talking one," With that, Jing walked up to an open window and shoved Kir out, closing it before Kir even had a chance to get back in.

Letting out s sigh, Jing walked back to the classroom door and knocked, ignoring Kir's muffled shouts through the window. The door was opened after a few moments by a girl with short reddish hair.

"Hi," She said looking at Jing like he was from a completely different world. Of course he was, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Hey," Jing said with a slight smile. "Names Jing, The new student," He added seeing the blank look on her face.

"Oh!" She said as a look of realization spread across her face. "Just wait here a sec," With that she disappeared into the class room.

Jing sighed leaning against the wall. After about two seconds he allowed himself to slide to the ground, but the moment he touched the ground a person whom he figured was the teacher walked out, thusly he was forced to stand up again.

"You're the new student?" She asked.

Jing simply nodded, holding in a wisecrack he found wise not to make. After being as to were he was to sit Jing walked into the classroom. No one seemed to notice him, and usually he was just fine with that, but had he known he was about to be scarred as he was. Then he probably would have made himself known on his own. Fore just as he was about to reach his seat, a boy with light blue hair stepped in front of him.

"Why do you always run away form me!" He said rather angrily, at a boy with violently red hair.

Jing's eyes widened as he took a step back. He knew they were working on a play, the teacher told him that much before he entered, but he had _not_ expected _that_ to happen. The blue haired boy had a look an his face that seemed like a mixture of shame and annoyance. (You know that look that screams "BITCH SLAP!"? That's the look.)

"What are you doing? This is supposed to be a love scene, but you two make it look like a fight scene!" A rather obnoxious boy holding a megaphone walked up to them looking aggravated. That's when the boy noticed Jing. "Who are you?"

Jing tried to smile his usual friendly smile, but it came out as more of a cringe. "Don't mind me. I'm just going to go… uh, sit down," With that he walked over to his seat and sat down. Sighing deeply he looked down at the floor and questioned whether or not going to school was a good idea.

"Hey, I'm Riku," Jing looked up to see the girl who opened the door earlier.

"Hey-" but he was cut off by a sudden high pitch and spastic yell.

"Hey! What do you think of Phantom Dark!" A girl with long brown hair had just shoved a picture in his face.

Jing nearly fell over, this was a _serious _invasion of personal space. "W-who?" Jing managed to choke out grabbing the edge of the deck before he fell out of he seat.

"How can you not know Phantom Dark!" The spas yelled.

In order to protect his ears from the horrible screeching he let go of the desk, and promptly fell to the floor. Riku rolled her eyes, ashamed of her sisters behavior and glad that Jing didn't know they were related yet. She offered a hand to Jing to help him up, and he gladly excepted.

"Sorry about that. Risa's obsessed," Riku said, shooting a nasty look at Risa.

"I can tell…" Jing said, wondering exactly how long he will be forced to put up with this.

"Hey, look at that strange bird," Risa said, looking out the window.

Jing glanced over he shoulder to see none other then Kir, giving him a look that he knew all too well. He shook his head, he was going to have a hard time getting Kir to cooperate later.

"It's just a bird," Riku said, quickly loosing interest but some somewhat relived that something took Risa's mind off Dark, if only for a moment. "Hey Niwa! Come over here!" Riku called out, realizing the rehearsal had ended.

Jing turned his attention away from Kir and saw the red head from before walking towards them. "What is it Miss Harada?"

"This is Jing, he's the knew student,"

"Oh hi! I'm Daisuke Niwa,"

"Jing," He stated sort of dazed as the event from a few minutes ago came back to him.

Daisuke seemed to sense this, because he looked at the floor in shame and said, "Sorry about earlier. We're doing a play and… well…"

"The girls conspired against us, so it's an all male cast," The obnoxious boy from earlier had appeared behind Daisuke.

Jing smiled his usual big friendly smile, even though deep down this boys voice was getting on his nerves.

"Takeshi, this is Jing." Daisuke said, "Jing, this is Takeshi."

Jing just nodded, silently hoping he didn't have to meet anymore people. At the moment the lunch bell rang and Jing sighed in relief, but that moment didn't last long as he remembered the hell he was going to catch from Kir when the day was over. Quickly, Jing grabbed his bag and followed Daisuke and the others down the cafeteria.

(Authors Note: He was horribly late. That's why it's already lunchtime.)


	3. Chapter 3

(BEFORE HAND AUTHORS NOTE!!: The next two chapters are all for Riku Sohma! All of you reading... give riku mental cookies.)

Several days pasted since Jing first arrived, and in those days several artifacts were stolen. Which was odd, not the thefts, those weren't odd, but the fact that the thefts weren't committed by Dark. Who was suffering a massive blow to his ego. Not was he failing to steal most of the artifacts he was supposed to, but another thief was showing him up. In other words, Jing was on a roll. Sometimes he stole the same artifact that dark wanted, sometimes he didn't. Either way, he was careful of one things; that he didn't meet up with Dark or anyone else. As far as Jing was concerned the less they knew, the smaller his chances of getting caught. If Dark wants to make himself known to the public that was his business.

Dark wasn't the only one suffering massive ego damage. Satoshi's ego was also being blown to thousands of tiny pieces by things sudden appearance. Fore now Satoshi had _two_ thieves making it past his security, one of which he hasn't even come near capturing. A new comer should _not_ be able to make it past _his_ security as easily as this one has. Next time he wasn't going to get away.

Jing looked up at the museum. This times Dark planned to steal the Phoenix Eye, and so did Jing. He was on his own for this one, just like the last three or four times. Kir was still mad at him for making him wait outside everyday during school. Jing sighed, it's not that he wanted too, but Kir could blow their cover. Talking Albatross aren't something you see very often in this world. With another sigh, Jing continued on his way.

As he entered through the window as he had done several times before, he scanned the room for his target. It wasn't long before he saw it. A wonderful painting of a phoenix rising from the flames.

He quickly grabbed the painting and disappeared out the window just as the lights went out.

_You'd think they'd have better security by now, _Jing thought as he landed lightly on his feet, and casually walked away with a valuable painting tucked under his arm, _I could come here any time I need a vacation._

Satoshi stood in the shadows and watched, slightly shocked, as his newest classmate jumped out of the third story window of the museum with the Phoenix Eye. He knew he would find some one other then Dark, but _that_ was unexpected. How could someone like _Jing_ make it past his security? He didn't seem like the type capable of stealing anything, let alone a heavily guarded work of art. In class he always seemed so out of it. All this time Satoshi had expected something at least interesting, bit instead, he found Jing. In fact, now that he thought about it, the security must actually be really poor if _Jing_ can get through.

Satoshi sighed and leaned back against the wall, "How far have I fallen?" He asked himself, half expecting an answer.

Just then an idea popped into his head. He could use this to his advantage. Tomorrow he was going to have a talk with Jing.

(Authors note: I know! I know what it sounds like… but no matter what I do. Not matter how many times a change it. Not matter how hard I think! There is no way to explain Satoshi's actions without him sounding like some rapist. He just gives off a vibe that says "I MOLEST MY CLASS MATES!!")


	4. Chapter 4

It was yet another boring useless day at school for Jing. Kir is still mad at him for making him stay outside, in fact Jing is simply amazed that Kir didn't simply fly off like he does every time they have a disagreement. Jing sighed and looked around the room. _Same room, same students; _his train of thought was interrupted when he saw Takeshi get smacked upside the head by the Harada twins, as they said something about knowing when and when not to use his camera. _Same Takeshi. _Then saw someone he'd either never seen or never paid attention to before. A rather skinny girl with dirty blonde hair sat at a desk farthest away from everyone else. She was sitting backwards in her chair so she could dangle her legs over the back and rest her back on the desk. Soon Jing also noticed that not only was she listening to headphones but she, like him, was not wearing the school uniform. Instead she wore a black shirt with a graffiti style skull print in white, grey and gold and baggy black pants that had a white stripe down the side and the same graffiti skull on the bottom of the left leg.

As Jing continued to scan the class room he also noticed the Hiwatari boy staring at him. Which, to be honest, kind of freaked him out, and the suspicion he had the Satoshi is gay didn't help at all. He shook it off and decided to look out the window. Guess what he saw… Kir, but this time Kir wasn't giving him the dirty stare he usually got. This time Kir was simply looking at him as if telling him to hurry up. _Looks like he's learning to deal with it. _Jing thought, just as the Teacher walked in.

"Class" he said trying to get the classes attention. "we have a new student today," Then he looked over at the girl sitting in the back, who took off her headphones and was now looking at the teacher like he was retarded. "Kiretta?"

"What?" She asked, sounding slightly aggravated as she took off her headphones.

"Would you like to come to the front of the class?"

"No"

The teacher sighed, another problem for his class, "Would you stand up?"

"No,"

"Show the class in any way, shape, or form who you are?"

"They see me,"

The teacher sighed yet again. "Would you at least like to share something about yourself?"

"No," After that the teacher gave one final sigh, and gave up. "Okay class, you may talk amongst yourselves while I go make some copies," he said in a way that sounded, to Jing, like he was beginning to regret the line of work he chose.

No sooner had the Teacher left was the poor inexperienced new girl was attacked by Risa.

Just as Kiretta was about to put her headphones on a picture of the "legendary" phantom thief dark was shoved in her face.

"Isn't Mr. Dark just so cool?" Asked an annoyingly high-pitch voice behind the picture.

Kiretta pushed the picture down only to come face to face with a girl just as annoying as her voice. "Okay," Kiretta sighed. "One: Back up. Two: Who are you? And three: No,"

Risa blinked as if trying to understand what was just said to her. When she failed to comply with the first request quickly, Kiretta fixed it for her by grabbing her face and pushing it back.

"Now," She said placing her headphones around her neck and sitting so she could face Risa. "Who are you?"

"How could you not like Phantom Dark?" She said as if someone had just brought her world to a screeching halt.

Kiretta sighed in frustration. _This. Is gunna be a long day,_ she thought. "That, in no way, answers my question,"

"but how ca-"

"First off, he doesn't live up to his name, I mean he sure does get a lot of press coverage for a _Phantom thief_. Whoever it is that's getting to Dark's target first is more deserving of the title Phantom Thief then Dark. Second. His little "Strategy" is bound to lose affect soon. I mean cutting the power can only work for so long until _someone _figures him out. And Third. Very few people can pull off purple and yellow skin tight spandex, and he is not one of them," Kiretta said looking rather annoyed.

"But… Phantom Dar-"

"No. This conversation ends…" Kiretta glanced at the door and closed her eyes, holding up her hand, "now," She said and pointed to the door, and as if on cue the Teacher walked in holding a small stack of papers.

Gym time, Today they were outside because the teacher decided that it would be fun to hold races. The class was split into four groups of six and they would race amongst themselves until there was one over all winner from each group.

Half and hour and several sweaty and panting teens later they finally had their four winners. Jing, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Kiretta stood at the dirt trail, that eventually leads from the school the storage shed in the back, which now signified the starting line.

"I'm surprised commander," Jing heard Kiretta say.

Satoshi gave her a side glance, "What do you mean?"

It seemed just like that, a rivalry was sparked. Kiretta shook her head and was about to respond. The teacher cut her off before she could. "On your mark,"

"Try not to break a nail," Satoshi muttered as he braced himself to sprint to the fence the marked the end of the school yard.

"Get set,"

"How 'bout I break you?" Kiretta muttered back.

Jing looked over at the two both looking intense and determined the outshine the other. Daisuke seemed to grow uneasy, sensing the strong waves of tension that seemed to radiate from the two.

"Go!"

Without a seconds hesitation Jing took off and so did Kiretta, leaving the other two behind in the dust, -almost literally-. They both slid to a halt just before hitting the gate.

Of the remaining two Satoshi was the first to reach the finish. Satoshi came to a halt next to Kiretta who was smirking triumphantly at him. When Daisuke reached the fence he promptly collapsed on his hands and knees gasping for air. Kiretta looked down at him. "Asthma?"

He shook his head and looked up at her still breathing hard. "No, your… pretty fast,"

She straitened a bit. A sure sign of an ego boost. "Yup," she said brushing some hair out of her face. For the first time Satoshi, Daisuke, and Jing got a good look at her face, but it was her eyes that caught their attention. The left eye was a deep purple while the right was a bright yellow, almost like a cats eye. "Anyway I'ma head back to the others," she said and turned to leave.

"Wait," Daisuke gasped. "Just let me-" He never got to finish because Kiretta picked him up and slung him over her shoulder.

"Better luck next time, Commander." She said giving Satoshi a slap on the back, with her free hand, hard enough to send his glasses flying off his face before walking off.

"This is going to be an interesting day," Jing said shaking his head.

Satoshi scoffed and picked up his glasses.

"You good now?" Daisuke heard Kiretta ask once he'd stopped panting.

"Uh-huh," He said nodding his head. He felt her shrug and the next thing he knew he was on the ground with Kiretta looking down at him.

"You shouldn't have said anything," She said walking away. "I would have carried you the rest of the way,"

The rest of the day went on like that, Kiretta and Satoshi constantly trying to outshine each other. Every class was a new contest for them. Kiretta had managed to befriend Daisuke, Jing, Takeshi, Masashiro, and Riku while earning the ineffective hatred of Risa by contradicting her every time she said something about Dark. Sadly all Satoshi got was a few bruises. (Poor little blueberry.)

(Author's note: As you have probably noticed. The teacher has no name, and he never will. Because he parents were on crack and decided it would be unique to leave a blank spot on his birth certificate so they could call him what ever the hell they wanted later own. But this ruined the poor boy in school because when ever the teacher did roll call there was a long pause were he was supposed to say "Here" but since no one ever knew he was there he was always marked absent. SO how he went on to be a teacher… The world will never know.)

(Authors note 2!!: Wanna know something sad. I didn't realize that Kiretta's eyes matched dark and Krad until one of my friends finished reading this, paused, looked at me and said "Oh I get it! Like Dark and Krad!" Naturally I became confused so they were like. "Her eyes…" And Me being as smart as I am though for a good second before banging my head on my desk swearing loudly. However I was too lazy to change it… so… yeah.)


	5. Chapter 5

PRESENT FOR RIKU!! 2 NEW CHAPTERS!!

At the end of the day, Jing sat under a tree near the abandoned house they were staying as he waited for Kir to come back with any news of something of value to steal. _He probably can't find anything,_ Jing thought as he let out a sigh of boredom and leaned against the trunk of the tree, gazing up at the sky, wondering what Dark was going to steal and if he should steal it just for the sake of depleting Dark's ego a bit more.

Jing didn't usually take joy in stealing the spot light from others, but with lack of interesting event in the world, it was all he has to keep himself occupied. Because to be honest; this place was weird and boring. No clock work guards, no talking birds, no rare and exotic treasures, just gems, gem incrusted goblets, statues of gold and jade. _Not even a single Porvora,_ Jing thought remembering the small adorable, and dangerously explosive fur balls that were used as dynamite in his world. The vacation is nice but the only problem is that he had no clue how to get back, because going back the way he came seemed to be out of the question.

**A few weeks back**

"**This way, Jing!" Kir said disappearing around a another corner in the maze like castle. **

**Sped up a bit before rounding the corner, and glancing back at his pursuers, One was a rather scrawny lizard-man with pale blue scales and glazed over eyes that gave the appearance that he was blind, and the other was a large muscular dark green lizard man, it's skull protected by a metal plate in the form of a helmet with only it's lower jaw exposed. **

**Then glancing down at the silver wings he clutched in his hand, then followed Kir around yet another corner.**

"**Are we losing 'em?" Kir asked flying just ahead of Jing. Jing glanced back again only to see that the guards had actually gained on them. "Far from it, Kir!" Jing called to his partner. **

**After that no one spoke to intent on running/flying for their lives to strike conversation. After running through several twists and turns they came to a fork in the path. Jing skid to a halt and looked at the right path then the left. **

"**Jing! What are you doing? They'll catch up!" Kir yelled, annoyed the Jing would chose a time like this to stop and think. **

**Jing shook his head, still in deep thought, "They're not behind us anymore," He said quietly. **

"**What do you mean they're not beh-" Jing grabbed Kir by his neckerchief and ran down the path to the left just as the lizards ran burst from the right. **

**He ran for about four minutes, dragging Kir with him, before he was forced to stop, due to a gaping hole in the floor. Too wide to jump over and too deep to land unharmed. Peering down the hole, Jing could barely make out the floor below but he could just make out that is was another series of mazes. Hearing footsteps behind him Jing snapped into action He stuck his hand into the circular space between the wings, clutching the rim, and jumped into the hole as they started to glow.**

"**Jing! What are you doing?!" Kir called before diving after him., but when Kir reached the bottom he was blinded by a bright light. Well, it wasn't the bright but they'd been in that dark castle for hours. As Kir's eye adjusted to the light he was able to make out Jing, standing there unharmed, Then he noticed that the once cold silver wings had become a pair of soft silver feathery wings. As the light died down the wing reverted back to their original state. **

"**C'mon, Kir," Jing said walking down the tunnel. "It's only a matter of time until those guards get down here too,"**

"**How did you know the wings would fly. Jing?" The albatross asked, catching up with Jing. **

**Jing smiled at him "What good are wings," He said indicating to Kir's black feathered wings. "if you can't fly with them?" **

"**Huh? But wh-" Kir stopped when he heard the sound of claws scraping against hard stone. "Jing! They found us," He said.**

**Jing didn't waste any time, he broke into a run, and Kir flew faster when he heard a loud frustrated hiss from somewhere behind him. **

**After running for what seemed like hours they came to a dead end. Jing slid to a halt, lost his footing, and fell on his ass, just before hitting a stone wall with a large painting of a statue, Jing had seen a similar statue in one of the towns he'd been too. It was a statue of the three elemental symbols, a Phoenix, a mermaid, a fairy, and a Golem. Knowing that at the speed Kir was flying he would not be able to stop in time to avoid hitting the wall. Just as he thought Kir flew over his head, but instead of hearing the thud of Kir hitting the painting… there was silence. When Jing stood up and looked, There was a significant lack of Kir, and for the first time in a long while, Jing was confused. He was brought out of his confused daze by the sound of the guards claws on the stone floor. They were still pretty far off and he figured he was safe for a bit. Slowly, he walked towards the painting, put hand against it, and watched it sink into the painting. He pulled his hand back out and looked back, just able to make out the outline of the large ones shadow. Looking back at the painting, Jing shrugged tightened his grip in the silver wings and flung himself into the painting, and was almost immediately engulfed by light. **

**The next thing he knew he was once again on a cold floor. Jing stood up and looked around. At first he thought he was back still the maze, but soon realized that he was outside, standing in front of the very statue in the painting, but the thought that he was back I the town were he had first seen it quickly vanished when he realized, this is NOT somewhere he had ever been before. **

"**Were do you think we are Jing?" **

**Hearing the familiar voice of his partner made Jing relax a bit, but he didn't answer right away. He continued to look around trying to find anything at all that might give a clue as to were he was. After surveying the place several times and coming to no conclusion, Jing walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against the trunk, in deep thought. **

"**Jing?" **

"**I have no idea," **

**Back to Jing. **

The painting they had fallen from had landed them in front of the statue that had been on the painting, but the portal had either closed or it was a one way portal. For the statue was solid cement when Kir attempted to use it again, succeeding in nothing but earning himself a new bump on his hard head.

"Jing?" Kir had sat there in front of him for five whole minutes while he daydreamed. "Jing," Growing annoyed, Kir ruffled his feathers so he looked bigger the he was. "JING!"

Jing looked up at Kir. "Oh, there you are. Did you find anything"

Kir shook his head. "Nope. Not a thing worth stealing,"

"Dark up to anything?"

"He's stealin' somethin' a painting of some form or another tomorrow night." (Note: A painting I am too lazy to name)

"Should we go?"

"Why not? I could do with a little exercise. Couldn't go on being the famous King of Bandits if you got fat, could ya?"

"No, I guess not Kir," With that Jing walked into the abandoned house.

They were only going to stay there until they managed to raise enough money to get a small apartment. Jing was working on certain days of the week as a waiter at a restaurant a few blocks down, but that was simply for the sake of keeping himself busy. Kir was the one actually making the money. While Jing was at school Kir managed to keep himself occupied by sitting in a tree in the park, watching people, and when he spotted someone who looked rather wealthy he would swoop down and take rings, necklaces, bracelets, anything that caught his eye. They even managed to find an old run down jewelry store down town the would take anything that some much as looked real. Business for them had picked up considerably since Jing came around so the owner doesn't ask were it came from, as long as there's nothing on it that would hint that it had belonged to someone that's not Jing.

Jing flopped down on the old dusty couch as Kir emptied out his neckerchief, which he had previously been holding like a small pouch, and watched as three rings, a silver bracelet, and a diamond necklace fell out and into a small pile of jewelry.

"We should take this stuff in before the pile gets suspiciously big," Kir said clipping a pair of very small black pearl earrings to his neckerchief, completing the Zigzag pattern he had started one day out of pure boredom and became obsessed with completing.

"We'll take them in tomorrow,"


	6. Chapter 6

It was the end of yet another useless day of school and as Jing exited the building he found Kir waiting for him under a tree a bit out of the way of the other students. After making sure no one was paying any attention to him he made his way over to Kir.

"What are you doing here?" Jing asked his partner. "I've got a bad feeling, Jing," Kir said looking around the school yard, "Something bad it gunna happen,"

Jing thought about it, while Kir isn't always the smartest he did have a knack for sensing trouble. "If something does happen we'll worry about it then,"

"Okay," Kir said, rather unsure about it, but there wasn't really anything that could be done just yet. "Are we still gunna steal that painting, Jing?" Kir asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, Kir. We're still stealing the painting,"

"I thought you would,"

Jing turned around to see commander Hiwatari was standing behind him. Kir sidestepped a bit so he was behind Jing's leg, although it was pointless to do so. Satoshi had seen him and Jing knew it.

"I know you're the one upstaging Dark,"

"So? What do you want? The law system here is very different from were I come from, but I do you that you'll have a hard time taking me in when you have no evidence. Plus," Jing added with a shrug. "you'll have a hard time finding a file on me,"

Satoshi looked at him suspiciously, the glanced down at Kir who was now staring silently back at the commander. "I want to make a deal with you," Satoshi said looking back up at Jing, who looked back curiously. "I want you to help me catch Dark,"

"What's in if for us?" Kir spoke up, his greedy nature causing him to go against his better judgment.

"A decent place to stay,"

Jing looked thoughtful, he already found a decent apartment, all he needed to do was turn in those jewels and pay the rest of it off, but the commander didn't need to know that much. "He's stealing the painting at 9:30, right?"

Satoshi nodded. "I want you there at nine,"

Jing turned to walk away, "I'll be there," he said.

As soon as they where out of earshot Kir landed on Jing's shoulder. "We're not actually going to help him? are we Jing?"

"We'll be there," is all Jing said.

_9:00_

Jing checked in with the commander and was now waiting for Dark. He sat in a dark corner in the same room as the painting, just waiting. Once Dark entered the room Jing was appear as if he was going to steal the painting too.

"Jing? Are we actually gunna do this?" Kir asked for the fifth time.

"I said we'd be here, and we are," Jing replied with a shrug. He could tell Kir was annoyed, whether it was due to Jing's failure to answer the question properly or because he'd rather be stealing then protecting the painting, Jing didn't know.

They sat in silence until Chaos broke lose downstairs. Dark had obviously entered the building.

Jing calmly walked over to the painting to looked as if he where studying it.

"So you're the one who's been stealing my spotlight," Said a rather cocky voice from the doorway. Jing knew it was Dark. Who else would think he was "stealing their spotlight".

Jing didn't respond. He just looked at Kir and nodded to the window. Kir got the hint flew over to the nearest window began to check the locks. _What is he up too? _Kir wondered as he successfully unlocked the window.

Dark, who was still by the door looked confused. Wonder, either, how a bird had managed to unlock a mechanically locked security glass window or what Jing was planning just staring at the painting, not making a single move to steal it. Then suddenly Jing's arm shot out and in one practiced motion he yanked the painting off the wall and slid it under he arm. Just a fast Dark pulled out a black feather, and muttered a quick incantation in what sounded like Russian. The feather began to glow as he whipped it at Jing, who's back was turned seemingly oblivious to Dark's attempt to stop him from leaving with his prize. Jing whirled around his blade, which was tightly strapped to his arm, extended from under the sleeve of his yellow bulletproof waistcoat. The next thing Dark knew two halves of what was once a whole feather stuck out of the wall on either side of were Jing had been.

While Dark was still slightly shocked Jing jumped out the window and landed lightly on his feet and broke into a run immediately rushing into the small forest that eventually led to the clearing he had found himself in after stealing the Goblet.

"Jing! He's right over our heads!" Kir yelled from a few feet behind Jing as he struggled to fly faster.

Looking up, Jing saw Dark, wings slowly folding as he prepared to dive. "Kir!" Jing shouted over his shoulder, slowing his pace a bit.

_Dark!_ Daisuke's voice rang clearly through Dark's head as he began a steep dive _That's Jing! The new boy at school,_ Dark thought about that. He thought the Yellow coat looked familiar. After all Jing didn't wear the school uniform. He'd been spoken to several times about it, but after lectures on the school dress code the teachers just gave up on the issue.

Dark wasn't about to let Jing get away with this painting. He has some serious reputation damage the needed tending, and he wouldn't be able to do the patch work if he can't catch the one who caused the damage in the first place. Not to mention he ego was suffering some serious blows as well.

Just as He was nearing the wall of trees that Jing had taken refuge under a shout of "KIR ROYAL!" Caught him off guard. He faltered in mid air and was forced to stop his dive in order to regain his balance. Just as he steadied himself he became painfully aware if a green glow that was growing steadily brighter until and a bright green blast of energy shot from the trees. Unable to move out of the way in time, due to shock, he was hit full-on and sent flying.

With Satoshi just before Jing fired the Kir Royal

Satoshi down the hall towards the room he had left Jing in before heading to the surveillance room. He hoped to find that Jing had succeeded or, at the very least, Dark still in the room, but when he got there, his hopes were instantly shot down. They didn't even spiral, just plummeted strait down. The room was void of all signs of Dark, Jing, and the painting. Or so he thought until he saw the still slightly glowing feather halves sticking out of the wall. He wasn't sure why, but Satoshi was positive that the feathers meant that Jing was the one who took the painting.

Satoshi ran to the open window and looked out. The next thing he saw was a flash of green, followed by a distant crash, the sound of splintering wood, and the yells of a very angry man.

(Note: Dark crashed unto the fruit stands)

While all that was happening at the museum Kiretta was looking through her stuff as her apartment/ dorm room door opened and her roomy Jackie walked in chewing on a Popsicle stick. "Whatcha lookin' for?" She asked peaking over Kiretta's shoulder and into the pile of charms and other small knick-knacks she was rooting through.

"My stones. I need them," Kiretta said moving to a different part of the room and looking through the drawers by her bed. "Ha!" She exclaimed happily holding up a small purple sack with a golden K on it.

"You takin' your test today?" Jackie asked, somehow managing to crack the Popsicle stick in half before throwing it away.

"Yup," Kiretta opened the bag and began looking through it to make sure all five gems were there. "I'm gunna be a summoner, and once I pass. I won't have to deal with _Derek _until he passes his, and that's depending on WHAT test he takes," Derek had harassed her ever since her first class with him. He was angry because she had upstaged him, which isn't hard to do, he couldn't even conjure a simple _flash_, but no one dared speak against him because while he didn't have the magical talent, he had the brute force.

On her first day Kiretta managed to out do him in magic and in fighting. They'd gotten into a fight, how she didn't remember anymore nor did she care, he'd charged at her and she'd dodged at the last second. Using his own weight against him, she kicked him in the back and he went toppling down. Since then He'd been determined to make ever class they shared hell for her.

"Summoner, huh_?" _Jackie flopped down in a chair in front of the TV and put her feet up on the table, which seriously irked Kiretta, but she tried not to say anything, after all it was Jackie's Dorm too. "I'm gunna be an Alchemist, but I can't take the test yet cuz I still can't get the fire spell right yet,"

"Still?" Kiretta asked, knocking Jackie's feet off the table as she made her way to the door. "I can help you with that,"

"Maybe latter," Jackie put her feet back up on the table, not getting the message. "I'm gunna try on my own a little longer. If I still don't get it, then I'll ask you,"

Kiretta sighed and grabbed the top of the chair Jack was sitting in. "Okay then," She said as she pulled the chair backwards and Jackie rolled out of it when the back of the chair made impact with the floor.

"What was that for?" Jackie asked, getting up and trying to get the chair back in the upright position.

"Feet," Kiretta said opening the door. "don't belong on the table,"


	7. Chapter 7

Kiretta sat at her desk, in school yet again, and surrounded by stupid. She was currently trying to drown out Risa babble of Dark, about why she should like him, and how she was such a horrible person for speaking ill of some one she doesn't know. _And yet she can fall in love with a man she saw on TV._ Kiretta thought shoving her face in her hands and sighing.

Just as Kiretta had managed to tune out the Harada girl, Takeshi barged into the class room holding a newspaper. "Did you hear what happened to Dark?" He asked walking over to the small group that, much to Kiretta's annoyance, had formed around her desk.

Upon hearing this Risa stopped harassing Kiretta and looked up at Takeshi. "what happened to Dark?"

"This," Takeshi flipped to the front page and held it up. On it was a black and gray picture a strange… blast of some form directed at Dark. "He was blasted clear out of the sky," Then Takeshi adopted a look of pride. "I was there. Sitting in a tree, with my Camera of course, waiting for something to happen. Waiting to get a picture of Dark. Or better yet a picture of the mystery thief-"

Kiretta stopped listening. She simply didn't give a shit. So Dark was upstaged… again. So what. Was really got to her was, who would have the power to create a blast like that? Who else besides her had any form of magical ability? She was brought out of her thoughts by Risa who began rambling at her.

"Who would do that to Mr. Dark? When I find out-" Kiretta looked away so she could tune Risa out easier, but when she did she just got an earful of Takeshi. "Then there was a bright green light-" Kiretta groaned and buried her face in her arms. Takeshi is her friend… or close enough, but _this_ is annoying. She looked up at Jing, who sat next to her, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, and leaning back slightly in his chair. "This is stupid in stereo," She muttered.

Apparently he heard her, he slightly opened one eye, and glanced at her. Weather he was in deep thought or just plain dead to the world she didn't know, but what ever he was doing ended when Takeshi shoved a photo in his face. "I didn't get a picture of Dark or the mystery thief, but I did get this," Jing had to lean back a bit so he could actually _see_ the picture that was preciously about and inch or two in front of his face.

Kiretta saw his eyes widen and something of shock could be seen in his eyes.

Jing looked at the picture a moment longer. It showed a black bird sporting a red neckerchief flying through the trees. _Kir! He actually allowed himself to the captured on film!_ This could potentially blow their cover. It wasn't much their cover as thieves that he was worried about but the fact the he wasn't of this world. If anyone found that out who knows what could happen. If the _wrong_ person found out about it, they might was to know about the portal, and Jing didn't exactly want any outsiders messing with his world. Not that he was one to speak of course, but there would be a difference. He was here by accident with no intention doing any harm beyond stealing.

"Let me see," Risa said reaching for the picture.

_Shit. Risa's seen Kir once before. _Jing was about to snatch the picture from Takeshi, not much thinking about the consequences, when the teacher came in the room.

"Takeshi, sit down," He said.

Before Risa had a chance to grab the picture, Takeshi turned around and sat at his desk. Jing relaxed and turned his attention to the teacher.

"Okay class, remember, tomorrow is the day we do in our six day trip,"

"Like you've given us a chance to forget," He heard Kiretta mumble.

**********************************************************

At the end of the day Jing was stuck with cleaning duty along with Satoshi and Kiretta. Jing had just spent fifteen minutes trying to get a strange blue substance, and know he was on his way out. Just as he was about to open the door, the door burst open almost smacking him in the face.

"Jing!" imagine Jing's surprise, when he saw a VERY pissed off Satoshi staring back at him.

"Oh, hi commander," He said, with all his usual friendliness.

"I thought we had a deal!" Satoshi raged, "You where to at least assist in the capture of Dark!" he continued after Jing didn't say anything.

"I did exactly what I said I would," Jing said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever, but the look on Satoshi's face said other wise. The poor boy was confused beyond words. "I said I'd be there," Jing explained walking past a fuming Satoshi and into the hall.

Kiretta stood on a chair inorder to clean the top of the board in the Language Arts room. "Damn my shortness," She muttered, still struggling to reach the top despite the help of the chair.

She looked around for something that she could use to extend her reach. Seeing a stack of red books she decided that was the best she was gunna get. Then, as she finished cleaning see saw that she missed a spot… on the _other _side of the board. Now she has to take the damn chair and drag it all the way to other side of the huge ass board. _I HATE cleaning this damn room, _She mentally grumbled as she dragged the chair almost to the other side of the board.

"_Damn _my _shortness!_" She said, upon realizing that, yet again, she couldn't reach the damn spot.

Putting one foot on the top of the chair, she managed to balance it on the two back legs. It helped just enough for her to wipe away the spot before hearing the door slam behind her caused her the falter. The loss of balance caused the chair to slip and she fell right into the arms of the _last _person she wanted to see at the moment.

"What do you want, commander?" she asked, shoving him away.

"Is that how you thank me?"

"If you hadn't scared the shit outta me in the first place this wouldn't have happened," she stated, straitening her shirt.

"I frightened you?"

"Well, no shit! You can't just barge into a room and slam the door!" She turned around he arms folded across her chest.

Satoshi looked up at the board. "You missed a spot,"

Kiretta let out a cry of frustration. "NO I DIDN'T"

"Yes you did, it's right-"

"NO! There IS no spot! Not after all the hell I want through there is NO SPOT!"

Satoshi sighed. "There must be something wrong with your eyes," Before he knew what happened, the left half of his face stung like hell and Kiretta had slammed the door. He had just been BITCH SLAPPED!

***********************************************************

Kiretta was outside fuming. That boy, the commander, had no right to speak of her eyes. When he was the one wearing glasses. Although she used that as an excuse, it was actually because she was rather sensitive about her eyes. Not that she was ashamed. No. She found them rather unique, they set her apart from the crowd, but with one eye purple and the other yellow, any comment about her eyes seemed to strike a cord with her. Even though she knew he didn't mean it that way, it didn't stop her from being angry with him. And plus, if he was so obsessed with the damn spot why didn't he got is bony ass up there and clean the damn board himself.

A sudden increase in the wind brought her out of her fuming at she looked off into the distance. Wind didn't just pick up like that. Well, it did… but not like _that_. There was a definite trace of magic in this sudden change in weather. As if to answer whatever question she might have been asking herself at the moment a small fox like creature came gliding around the corner of the school, and landed lightly on hind legs, on which it stood.

"Oh, hey…" she said halfheartedly, as she recognized the creature as the headmasters Familiar, a small black fox with white eyes that walked on it's hind legs. She also noticed that it was carrying a small box in it's front paws. "What's that?" she asked.

The fox held out the box for her to take and let out a small squeak. She took the box and gave the familiar a light pat on the head, earning another cute little squeak before it's feet left the ground, and it was on it's way back to it's master.

"cute little thing," Kiretta mused fidgeting with the lace that kept the box closed.

After several seconds of pulling at the tightly tied lace it finally opened and inside the box was a simple onyx. To anyone else this would have seemed utterly useless, but to Kiretta this meant one thing.

"I passed the test," She whispered fingering the stone. "I actually passed," She said a bit louder, she was convinced that she'd done quite badly. "I'm a summoner!" All of her anger towards Satoshi was forgotten. She had passed her test and was a summoner, and starting the week after next, for she still wanted to go to that resort, she would take more advanced summoning classes and, if luck prevailed, _never_ have a single calls the Derek again. She had to be the happiest person the a two mile radius, at least for the moment, and now the only thing left to think about was: What to pack for the resort?

Satoshi was taking the bucket and rag, that Kiretta had left in the L.A. room, down to the storage closet. He was utterly confused that the moment and he knew that half his face was red. As to _why_ exactly it was red he didn't know, well, aside from the smack. But that brought the question, "why the hell was he smacked in the first place?" surly the spot comment hadn't bugged her _that _much. If it had she would have smacked him right there, rather then allowing the argument to continue. It wasn't until he said something about her-… of course, her eyes. Two different colors, she must have taken it a _completely _different way then he meant her too. Oh well, she already didn't like him, it's not like it could get worse… Well, yes it could.

His thoughts ended there, as he opened the storage closet. After putting everything away, he was just about to close the door when something linked with his arm and before he knew what was happening he was being spun in circles country style. What ever had him suddenly and he was sent stumbling back into the storage closet. The next think he knew he was on the floor, the very bucket he had put away had fallen on his head, several brooms and mops had fallen on him, and he was _very _confused.

Snapping out of he daze he walked back out into the hall just in time to see Kiretta wave happily at him and exit the school. Confusion didn't even begin the over it. Less then five minutes ago she had smacked him and stormed from the room… now she was dancing and waving at him? What the hell?


	8. Chapter 8

He held a crying figure in his arms, a girl by the sound of it. He couldn't much see who it was he was holding, in fact he couldn't see much of anything. The girl kept saying things like "I can't believe he's gone," and "I never got a chance to help him," as he tried, in vein, to calm and shush her. Suddenly he felt her weight fade away and he was left alone in the dark, even the wet spot from the tears had gone from his shirt. The Darkness was illuminated by five lights that began to glow from nowhere. One white, one dark blue, another green, while the last two were a lighter blue and purple. As the lights grew brighter and brighter and sudden cry filled the silence. "DARK!"

After waking from a… rather odd dream, Satoshi went through his usual morning tasks, after sitting in a half hour daze, without a second thought to the dream. Although one thing wouldn't leave his thoughts. The events from yesterday. Well, from the smack to the dancing. After it registered in his brain that he had been smacked, he had stood there for a good ten seconds before proceeding to clean what Kiretta left. But for some reason the whole time, he couldn't stand the fact that she was angry with him, and he didn't understand why. They'd rivaled each other since she got there and it had never bothered him before. Then there was just before she left. The image of her smiling and waving at him never left his mind.

Looking at the clock, he sighed upon seeing he still had a good half hour before he had to leave for school. He sat at the edge of his bed and began looking through his bag to make sure he had everything he'd need, when the image came back and he gave a sigh of frustration.

"Something wrong master Satoshi?" Came Krad's not so pleased voice.

Satoshi's attention snapped to the mirror that he could have _sworn _he shattered last week. "What do you want Krad," It wasn't a question, at all, in fact he didn't even want an answered.

Krad looked back at him through the mirror, arms crosses over his chest and looking very unhappy. Not that Satoshi cared if Krad was unhappy. "You've been thinking a lot of this girl,"

"I… don't know what you mean," He knew it was useless to deny it.

"You'd better not be falling for this girl," Krad said. "You know what will happen,"

"I won't let you hurt her," Satoshi growled.

Krad merely scoffed. "Please, that's what you always say," and with that his image faded from the mirror.

Kiretta rushed about her room for a bit of last minute packing while Jackie looked on in amusement.

"Shouldn't you have packed last night?" She asked taking another bite out of her apple.

"I did pack last night," Kiretta said, clearly annoyed. "but if they would have told me _yesterday_ that they would be sending me spells and summons to study over my trip, then I wouldn't have to pack again!" Her voice rose with anger as she said this. The head master had indeed waited until this morning to inform her that she would be sent summons to study over the trip, and now, here she is. Rushing about her dorm trying to find all of her things. Gems, plants, staff, ect. "This aggravates me,"

"Clearly," Jackie muttered.

After Kiretta finally found and packed everything she needed she took her bags and began to drag them down the hallway only to be knocked down and have her bags kicked out of her reach. "What in three worlds do _you_ want?" She asked upon seeing Derek standing above her.

"Heard you were leaving,"

"Don't sound so hopeful," She said, standing and dusting herself off. "It's only for a few days,"

"Aw, and here I was. Hoping I'd never have to your dog snout again," He said giving a look of fake sadness.

"Well, while I'd love to stay and tell you why I'd rather be a dog then a bug eyed bush baby," she said looking at a clock hanging on the wall above them. "I have to go," She noticed him looking at the clock too, looking almost confused and added. "But I can't expect you to know that. I doubt your simple mind can comprehend the concept of time, seeing as how your late for all of your classes," With that she ran off, thinking how such a simple insult is likely to cause the boy to begin fuming._ poor simple minded Derek,_ she thought shaking her head

Jing sat in his seat as the teacher announced who would sit with who on the boat. Satoshi and Kiretta got stuck together and were still fuming about it. Kiretta sat at her desk arms folded grumbling about how she was stuck with the blueberry boy. Satoshi didn't seem quite as angry but it was obvious that he wasn't very happy about this. As for Jing. He didn't care, as long as he wasn't with anyone obno- "Jing and Takeshi" -xious. Damn.

Jing looked over at the loud mouthed boy who didn't seem to notice at all. Damn it all. Now he was stuck with the fountain of never ending questions and 'facts'. This was gunna be hell. Then with Kir insisting on going with him. That only spells disaster. Not that Kir cared.

**************************************************************

Well, Here they are. Standing in front of the boat waiting to be seated. Jing risked a glance at Takeshi who, so Jing utter amazement ,Hadn't said anything the entire ride there. It turns out he was watching something off in the distance. When Jing followed he gaze, he saw none other then Kir. Almost outwardly groaning Jing shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. Damn it all again. Takeshi was going to be the end of them.

Kiretta couldn't believe her luck. She was stuck with… HIM. The commander. The blueberry boy. She'd taken to calling him a blueberry since Jackie threw a blueberry at her during one of there arguments and the commander popped into her head. She tried to look out the window but her view was obstructed by… blue. Blueberry to be exact. Commander was asleep and leaning against the window, ultimately ruining her view of the sea. Damn him and his obstructive blue hair. She growled in frustration and turned to see what her friends and Risa were doing. Jing looked like he was ready to swing on Takeshi, who was babbling about some 'demon bird' that he swears followed them to the boat. Daisuke, who was sitting next to Risa, looked like his face was about to implode, he was so red. Poor Daisuke. So blinded by love to see what a _ditz_ she is. _Ah, well. That's his choice,_ she thought shrugging to herself. Risa however seemed to very exited about being at sea, pointing out every small thing that happened from gulls to waves. While Riku, who was in the seat in front of Kiretta seemed just fine, aside from randomly looking at Jing from time to time she seemed downright bored.

Suddenly the girl sitting next to Risa turned in her seat so she was looking at Kiretta, who looked back with a 'What the _hell_ do you want?' look in her eyes. "You're so lucky!" She squealed.

Kiretta raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You get to sit next to Satoshi!" _Oh great, the commander and chief blueberry has fan girls, _"He's so cute!"

Kiretta choose not to respond to this for fear of continuing the conversation. The boat rocked as it was hit by a wave slightly larger then the usual and, much to her displeasure, this caused Satoshi to lean back and onto her shoulder. "HE'S TOUCHING YOU!" She squealed in excitement.

Kiretta froze and slowly looked down at him and a way that said 'You have just done a _horrible_ wrong, and deserve to be smacked for this infraction of _my personal law' _or at least that's what the look said in her mind. She watched as he opened his eyes halfway and looked up at her, muttered something inaudible, -that her had damn well better have been "I'm sorry, it will never happen again,"- and flop back over. Watching him a moment more she was, suddenly overcome by the urge to steal his glasses out of his pocket and see how long it takes him to realize were they've gone, after he wakes up. Deciding to fight the urge, she reached into her bag of CDs pulled out her CD player and turned it up, preparing for a _long_ boat ride.

**************************************************************

When the boat came to a stop and it was time to get off, they told the students to wake their partners if they were asleep. Kiretta looked at Satoshi, who was very much asleep. "Hey, Commander, wake up," She said shaking him lightly. He opened his eyes slightly and sat up, obviously dazed and confused. Feeling rather impatient, Kiretta watched him for about three seconds… then, "AWAKEN FOUL BEAST!" And she smacked him on the back sending him face first into the seat in front of them. That woke him up. He sat looking at her with wide eyes as she grabbed her bags and walked away giving him the peace sign. _That was fun,_


	9. Chapter 9

Kiretta had finished unpacking the necessities of her stuff. Like

her gems and books (So many books). Now she was going over the schedule that the headmaster had made out for her. Not like she was going to follow it. More the likely the schedule was going to just sit there and collect dust or something. Sure, she'd do everything, but not by the schedule. The schedule could go spontaneously combust. Speaking of things she hoped would spontaneously combust, she was suddenly reminded of the commander and chief blueberry. Why? Who knows.

"Well, might as well get some of this over with," She said taking out a few of the papers the higher summons teacher wanted her to do over break to prepare for a small quiz that she would be missing over the trip and will therefore be taking after the trip. The whole point was to see which summoning class she belonged in. So far she is in Lesser Necro summoning, your basic necromancer thing, calling on the spirits of creatures long dead. Not something she much cared for but is taking it anyway simply because it's a summoning class. She also made it into Ancient summoning, things like The Sylph of the wind, Gnome The spirit of earth,… The sphinx guardian of Egypt. That sort of thing. So now here she is, it's either Basic summoning or higher summoning, and she really wanted to get into higher summoning. Even if she did bomb the test and was put into basic summoning, she'd read and memorized enough books on summoning to be promoted to Higher Summoning anyway. Although doing so had caused her to slip up in her normie school, but that's okay. The only reason she even agreed to it was so she didn't have to put up with Derek every day of the week. She wouldn't even wish that on blueberry boy, and she would wish_ a lot _of things on him.

Looking through her bag she also found that she had a few papers containing a few of the lesser summoning rituals from her Necro Teacher, along with a book and a note telling her to practice summoning the power of Undine, Spirit of Water. Kiretta opened the book and flipped to the page indicated on the note. Seeing the incantation she was supposed to memorize simply to summon her _power_, Kiretta cringed at the though of what she would have to memorize to summon Undine herself.

Putting the book aside she looked at her Necro rituals. _How the hell does he expect me perform an ancient ritual for summoning the undead AT AN ISLAND RESORT! _She thought angrily. She had to successfully summon at least one undead warrior before the trip was over or she would be shoved in Basic Necromancy. Not like she wanted to summon dead things anyway. Then again she did want to take Demon Rituals. Not that she wanted to use it or anything, but she _did_ want to work with Investigating magic related death and disappearances when she was out of school, and knowledge of dark magic was always useful in that area, and the only way to get into Demon rituals is to master Necro Summoning. So she didn't have much of a choice.

Kiretta decided to get a few of the Higher Summoning papers out of the way then she would start with Undine tomorrow morning before everyone else woke up. _Undine, if you weren't one of the ancient and powerful summon spirits, I'd damn you,_ She thought opening three different books on summoning. One being Summons and Gems, another was her basic summoning rituals text book, and the last was The Encyclopedia of Summon Creatures and Mythical Beings. She grabbed the stack of ten or twelve papers from the Higher summons teacher and her 999 helpful spells and 25 not so helpful ones book -which she had brought for the soul propose of being her writing surface when she was too lazy to drag her ass to a table- and settled herself on the bed, after putting her Good Charlotte CD in the small radio she'd somehow managed to wedge into one of her bags. With three large books in front of her and a large stack of paper in hand, she sighed and began to search through Summons and Gems for what Gem is best used to increase the power of a Behemoth.

Takeshi, Daisuke, Jing, Satoshi, the Haradas and some others, went down to the beach immediately after they finished unpacking their things. Well, Satoshi was dragged down to the beach by Daisuke and the Harada twins. He really had no say in the matter.

Currently everyone was engaged in their on little activity. Daisuke and the Harada's were building a sand castle -as far away from the shore as possible, as they've learned from past experience- Takeshi occupied himself with taking pictures of unsuspecting girls, Jing was laying stretched out on the sun seemingly asleep with Kir perched on an parasol over looking the beach, as Satoshi sat under that very parasol looking out over the ocean.

"Hey, Hiwatari," Daisuke called over to Satoshi leaving the Harada twins on their own for moment. "Why don't you go see if Miss Kiretta is done unpacking," Daisuke had learned not to call her by her last name after he got smacked upside the head with a lunch tray and told 'Never again,' But no matter how hard she tries she cannot make him stop calling her miss. She'd tried spraying him with water, simply telling him no, even lab rat training won't make him stop. So over time she just gave up.

"What?" Satoshi snapped out of his daze.

"Go see if Kiretta will come down to the beach," Takeshi said, making Daisuke's simple request sound like a demand.

Satoshi inwardly groaned. Why him? Why did he have to get her? Can't Daisuke tell they don't get along, or does he simply not care? Deciding it would be a waste of his time to argue he stood and made his way back to the hotel, thinking back to Takeshi's rambles, through which he had reluctantly learned the location of the Harada twins room, and Kiretta's room. When he reached her room, he found himself suddenly nervous. Sighing he knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. Balling his fist he began to bang on the door. "Kiretta!" Still nothing. Pressing his ear to the door, he realized just why there was no response. My Chemical Romance. Being played loud enough to drown out the sound of some one banging on her door. "Of course," he sighed. Not wanting to have walked all the way up there for nothing, he tried again calling louder incase there was at least a _small_ chance of being heard. Nope. Nothing. He began to reach for the handle to check if she'd locked it. Then a thought crossed his mind. What if she was changing? Just then he was about to give up he heard her scream in frustration and some muffled shout that sounded like she was damning some one. Pressing his ear back against the door he could just make out "…mancy latter on in life!" and he officially decided she wasn't changing and turned the handle. It wasn't locked. As he opened door the he was hit with a wall of sound. He immediately spotted her sitting on her bed surrounded by books and papers.

"Bah!" She said as she threw a paper off the bed, glanced at another paper in front of her, grabbed a pencil rather aggressively, and began flipping through on of the books.

He watched as the paper gently float to the ground. "Kiretta!" He, all but yelled. Trying to get her attention. _There's no way a radio can be this loud, _he thought walking over to pick up the paper. She didn't even notice him. He was practically next to her and she didn't see him.

Looking at the paper he just picked up, the first thing he read was _Summoning an undead Warrior_. "What the hell?" He whispered, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. Finding himself suddenly _very_ curious at so what she was doing, he maneuvered himself about the bed so he was standing directly behind her.

She was skimming through a page of the thinnest book on the bed, apparently something about the magical properties of gems. While she flipped the page of another book with her right hand. The book she was flipping through looked like one of their school text books, aside from the pictures of strange creatures and the few side notes that were written in some strange language. The third book was the largest book and hadn't been opened yet, on it in dark purple letters was The Encyclopedia of Summon Creatures and Mythical Beings. 

"Gargoyles are supposed to be creatures of fire… but their made of stone… which falls under earth…" She muttered to herself still unaware of his presence. "ARGH!" She tugged at her hair and began to rapidly flip through the pages of the first book.

She suddenly tensed and so did he. But curiosity got the better of him so he didn't move. Without warning her hand shot over to the encyclopedia and she feverishly flipped through the pages, stopped, and began reading under the section labeled Gargoyle. Stopping halfway through the article, she sighed and looked back at the paper in front of her. "I will NOT fail that test! I will NOT be put in Basic Summoning," She growled the last two words as if it would kill her to say them.

Satoshi was simply amazed. She was obviously doing some kind of studying, which is more then he ever saw her did in school. Leaning to the side a little he was able to get a decent view of the paper that was causing her such frustration. There was a series of questions, which she was answering on a separate piece of paper and was now racking her brain on the second to last question on the sheet. _Which elemental gem would be used to increase the power of a Gargoyle__?_ The question struck him as odd. Why the _hell_ would she need to know _that_? Despite this he glanced up at The Encyclopedia of Summon Creatures and Mythical Beings and read over the article on Gargoyles that she only read half way earlier. "Onyx for strength, and Topaz for power over fire," He said not thinking about the consequences of it.

"Huh?" She heard him, surprisingly, but it hadn't registered in her mind what she heard.

He sighed, not sure weather or not he was going to regret this or not when she _did_ realize his was in her room. "It's right here," He pointed to a section near the bottom of the page.

"Oh," She said reading it over.

_She's rather slow today, _he thought wandering how long it will take to click.

"Thanks Sa-" She tensed as it finally clicked. "Satoshi!" She whipped around to see him, her eyes so wide he thought she was scared. But that quickly went away. "What the _hell_ are you doing in my room!?" She stood and turned off the radio. "_This_ better be good,"


	10. Chapter 10

Here he is. Stuck in another messed up situation with Kiretta. Why did this always happen to him? Because life is against him. Why else would he be cursed with Krad? Kiretta's second day in their class, after she had managed to smuggle half his sandwich to the other side of the lunch table he had asked her what he did to get stuck with her. She replied with "You did something to make life angry. Now it hates you," Obviously, she must have been right. Over the short period she'd been at the school he'd been outshined in Gym numerous times. He'd been smacked twice, the whole school learned of his job as commander and chief of the police force, and he's earned a new nickname connecting him to a wild berry. Apparently, he did do something to make life angry with him and _she _was his punishment.

"_Well_?" She demanded, glaring at him, all hints of her previous panic gone.

"Saehara and Niwa wanted to know if you wish to come down to the beach," He said as if the incident never happened.

"Okay, yes. That does explain why you're here…" She said getting off the bed and snatched the Ecto Teacher's note from his hand. "But why are you _in _my room?"

"I _tried _to get your attention!"

"You heard my radio! I have it that loud so I _can't _hear people! You want to get my attention? THROW SOMETHING AT ME!"

Now that he thought about it. Throwing something at her might have been more affective… and he wouldn't be in this situation. Well, nothing he can do about it now. He looked over at the bed which was still littered with books and paper. Upon seeing the look on Kiretta's face when he turned back to her, he found it wise to drop it and pick it up another time. "Do you want to come down to the beach or not?" He asked instead.

"Fine," She sighed. "Not like I have much else to do,"

**************************************************************

Upon arriving to beach Kiretta helped Daisuke and the Harada's build they're sand castle, taken Takeshi's Camera for taking pictures of innocent people and her, and stolen Satoshi's glasses right off his nose, and was chased around the beach by Takeshi's and the blue berry for about an hour. Now she sat in a tree that Satoshi and Takeshi have yet to figure out how she got there. For there are no foot holds or low hanging branches to climb on.

After a quick scan of her surroundings to make sure neither of the boys were there waiting she jumped out of the tree and wandered off to find a secluded place on the island. Preferably with a significantly large amount of water nearby.

Satoshi, who was sitting behind some bushes a few feet away from Kiretta's hideout, was waiting for Kiretta to get out of the that tree. He didn't need them but he wanted his glasses, and he was damn well going to get them back. He watched her jump from the tree, still a bit cautious. If he came out now she's be ready to run, and from past experience, he knew she was faster then him. She relaxed and began walking deeper into the forest. Just as he was about to get up and follow her, there was a sharp pain in his chest.

_*I think it's about time I introduced myself* _

Kiretta made it to the edge of the forest. There she found a small stretch of tree less land that gave way to a cliff, and sitting at the edge of the cliff was someone who looked very familiar to her.

"Damien?" The boy turned around.

"Hey, Kiretta," He said as Kiretta sat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"School trip," At first he looked confused.

"Since when…" The something dawned on him. "That's right, go to school with them," Damien didn't really like non magical people too much. Not since he used a spell in self-defense and they tried to shove him on some traveling magic show.

"Yup. So what about you. Aren't you on va…ca…" Then she seemed to remember she was on an island resort. A perfect vacationing spot. "Never mind…"

"Slow today?"

She nodded. "It seems so…"

"So, you pass?"

She thought. "Pass…" She really _is_ slow today…

"You're _stupid_,"

"Pass wha- Hey!" She said as she realized she had just been insulted. "I'm not stupid," She muttered.

"Your. Test. Did. You. Pass." He said slowly

"Yes," She said "I am now a summoner, but I don't get my familiar till I get back,"

"How sad," He said not really caring. "Any assignments during your trip?"

She growled quietly. "Yes. I came here to do just that,"

"What'cha got?"

Kiretta took a few papers out of her pocket. "Summoning the power of Undine and Summoning the dead," She read off. "The Summoning of the undead is easier then Undine and it won't attract as much attention," She said folding one of the papers and putting it back in her pocket. "So decaying samurai it is then,"

"That's the easy one," Damien said. "Later you'll have to summon a Lich,"

Kiretta shuddered. _I sorcerer who survived his own death. _She thought. _why?_ She absolutely hates dead thinks. Although undead summons are the must useful in battle considering they can't be killed again. Grabbing her Amethyst from her pocket she looked at the summoning incantation and stood up. She turned so her back was too the cliff. Holding the amethyst at arms length, she looked down and closed her eyes, and began to mutter in an ancient language thought, by those who study the origin of magic, to be Atlantian.

As she finished the wind began to pick up. When she opened her eyes she saw that dead leaves and grass was swirling about in front of her. The wind got stronger with every passing second until it was as if a mini tornado was spinning before her. Then- nothing. The wind stopped and bits of dead leaves and grass floated gently back down to the ground.

Damien broke down laughing so hard he had to crawl away from the cliff so he didn't fall. Kiretta, however stood there mouth open and eyes wide. "All that drama for NOTHING!?"

"You _suck!_" Damien said between laughs.

"You shut up," She snapped at him. "It's my first time," She said pouting slightly. Damien is her oldest friend. He helped her when she first came to the school and they later found out they lived next door to each other for four years before he moved. Damien and Jackie are the only ones who know how stupid Kiretta can actually be.

"Interesting trick" Said a voice with… well… an accent. What accent? Who knows?

The wind began to pick up again but it wasn't magic, it was… wings. Kiretta looked back at Damien, who shrugged.

"And you are…?" Kiretta asked as a blond angel of sorts landed in front of them.

He chuckled "I am-"

"I mean like Germen, Russian. What?" She interrupted.

Krad blinked. His shoulders relaxed and his wings drooped as his brain seemed to shut down.

Kiretta, being either brave or curious, took a few steps towards him. "I'm sorry. Was the question too hard?"

Krad sighed and closed his eyes. Intimidation doesn't work on this girl as it should. A sharp whistle brought his attention back to Kiretta who was glaring up at him.

"Are you stu-" She was cut off when he gabbed her by the throat, but no sooner had he grabber her was he forced to let go.

With a cry of pain he released her and she took a few steps back. Curiosity the only thing keeping her from backing away further. Krad's wing had a long gash going down it, but that's not what caught her attention. Standing there, sword ready to strike again was an almost skeletal Samurai. This caused her to grin wildly. "That's my undead samurai," She said happily.

"Celebrate later," She heard Damien say. In honesty she had forgotten he was there. "Let it fight, you come here," He took a talisman (Slip of paper with magical incantation. Used to seal demons and summon higher creatures) out of his pocket and began to chant as Kiretta watched Krad unsheathed a large golden sword. (Yes it is the wedge of time and yes I did fuck up the cycles)

Seeing the sword Kiretta figured it better to let the samurai handle the fight. Just as she was turning to run behind Damien, who was already chanting, she heard a sickening crack and Krad was in front of her. _Dammit! _She was about to run in another direction when she was grabbed by the throat, again, and hoisted into the air.

"You've gotten too close to him," He growled.

_who? OH hell, like it matters_, She began to mutter quickly then waved her hand in front of his face. Once her hand was inline with his eyes and blast of light erupted from her palm. Instantly he dropped her and she didn't waste a second in getting out of his reach.

"Arise!" She heard Damien yell.

"Oh shit!" She ran behind him and watched at the spot she was standing in began to distort. There was a flash of light and there stood and Mind Flayer; a summon spirit of higher power with the ability to attack it's opponent mentally.

Being a summon of water attribute it of course looked like a horrible monstrosity of the sea. With a strange squid like head and but the rest of it's body appeared relatively human under the large mage's cloak all Mind Flayers wear. Then again no ones ever seen under to cloak so no one know if it is actually humanoid or not.

Kiretta watched intently. She had never seen a mind flayer actually attack someone. She'd only seen them used to read the minds of unwilling witnesses in magic related crimes and killings. Never had she seen one used in offence.

Krad was had somewhat regained his sight and could only vaguely make out the distorted figure separating him from his target, who was meanwhile, with all her vision, watching intently at the Mind Flayer raised a purple and blue scaly hand and made a strange noise that sounded like a of key whale. It's hand began to glow in a dark purple light. Krad had regained enough of his sight to know that he was in a _bad _situation. Before he could do much of anything the light abound the Mind Flayers hand pulsated and Kiretta watched in amazement as Krad let lose and scream of pain and collapsed on his knees clutching his head in pain. With in seconds there was a flurry of feathers and the Mind Flayer's hand fell to it's side as it looked back at Damien, obviously confused. Damien simply shrugged.

The feathers died down and there lay an unconscious boy, one who Kiretta recognized instantly. "Blueberry!" She said running over to him.

"Blueberry?" Damien asked, looking at the Mind Flayer who in turn shook it's head. It was confused. Which was something it didn't experience often. For it is _very_ hard to confuse a Mind Flayer, but the brain frequency of his opponent suddenly changed. Brain frequencies don't change!

As the Mind Flayer pondered quietly to itself, Kiretta was looking down at the commander with her hands on her hips. "Well, better get him back to the hotel. Could just call it heat stroke and leave it alone. I don't ask him, he won't ask me," Then she looked over at the pile of bones that was once her samurai. Remembering something she read somewhere she walked over and picked up a random bone, avoiding the skull, hands, and feet. Those where the last things she wanted to keep. "looks like this ones mine. Poor guy. Oh well, I can work on making him stronger some other time,"

She read in one of her text books that when summoning the undead it's best to keep a bone of the first one to come to you because it is most likely the most loyal and most eager to help. They where most likely dedicated warriors in during their lives. _Though not always the best. _she thought looking at the bone in her hand. _But that's nothing a little magic can't fix_. Then she turned to Satoshi again. As much as she hated too, she stuck the bone in her pocket, she picked up the commander and, after saying bye to Damien, She made her way through the forest. After telling Daisuke and the others that Satoshi collapsed on heat stroke she was able to get back to the hotel without further questioning. She didn't plan to ask Satoshi about it because the way she saw it; if he explained his little secret she'd owe him an explanation, and she didn't want that.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Sorry about the wait! I've been lazy and for that a apologize. BUT there will be more chapters to come in the next few days. I may even upload some new stories so watch for those! Thank you for staying with me!

Satoshi sat up then looked around. He was in his room at the resort but… he didn't remember going back. At that exact moment the images of earlier that day came flooding back to him, along with a killer headache. He remembered Krad had taken over, that strange fish creature, and… _Kiretta! _Not even bothering to grab his glasses, or check what time it is for that matter, he dashes from his room and down several hallways finally stopping at Kiretta's room. In order to avoid another awkward situation he pressed his ear to the door. No music. Good. He knocked on the door and waited. There was a groan then a muffled "Go to hell," He knocked again, desperate to make sure she was okay.

The door opened slightly to reveal a very tired Kiretta.

"Kiretta-"He was cut off by the door slamming in his face. "Kiretta!" Nothing. He sighed and began to bang on the door.

This time the door flew open and Kiretta stood there. Her tired expression now replaced with anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I just-" "WHY WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!?"

"Ungodly…" "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!"

"well no I-" "GO TO SLEEP OR GO TO HELL!" With that she slammed the door yet again.

Deciding she was just fine and knocking on the door would mean bodily harm or certain death he went back to his room to do something about his head ache.

Kiretta woke up and the first thing she remembered was the Damned Blueberry Waking her up at 12:30 for who knows what. "Suppose I'd better check on the Blue Berry," She said as she stumbled out of bed. "After all, he was attacked by a Mind Flayer,"

**************************************************************

She was standing outside of Satoshi's room. She just wanted to know if the mind flayer had any after affect on him, and that was all. Delusions, voices, false memories, headaches all of which have been known after affects from a mind flayer attack. After making sure hid mind had not been affected and if so how badly, she would leave the events of yesterday alone and forgotten. She lightly knocked on the door and soon after is opened a bit.

"Kiretta, I expected you to be angry with me," He said stepping aside to let her in.

"Don't leave that option out. I do want to hurt you. 12:30 in the morning… What the hell?" She sat on the bed and watched him sit at the desk next to it.

"Are you alright?" he asked, choosing to ignore her last question,

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?" She had a feeling this conversation was heading in a direction she didn't want it to go and wanted desperately for a subject change.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" That's exactly what she didn't want him to ask.

She decided slowly nodded her head. If she said no, that's would just prolongs the enviable. He would find out she knew sometime.

"So you saw?" He asked slowly, and she nodded again.

"What wa-"

Kiretta cut him off. "We all have our secrets Commander," she said almost coldly.

Satoshi got the message and dropped the subject and turned to his laptop. Continuing what he must have been doing before she came. "What could you possibly be doing during a weeks vacation at an island resort?"

"I got a call today. Four officers have gone missing. All of them disappeared when they were sent to investigate a newly opened casino," He said closing the laptop, obviously giving up for the moment. "I can't find any information on the Casino, who works there or even who runs it. Like it doesn't exist…"

Kir sat outside of Satoshi's window trying to figure out where he'd heard that before. Something about it just seemed familiar. Strange things happen, people disappears, a casino from nowhere…

He leaned in closer hoping to get more from the conversation.

"I casino opened not far from… where I live," He heard Kiretta say, "What's it called?"

"Blue Hawaii-"

Kir didn't need to hear anymore. "The ghost ship!" It all came back to him. The ship, the pig, and all that gold! "I've gotta tell Jing!" He spread his wings and took off in the direction of Jing's Room. "If that pig is here this could be our chance to get steal somethin' worth takin'!" With that he turned the corner to Jing's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiretta stood at the edge of the island behind the hotel where none of the kids really cared to go. It's the last day of the trip and they'd be going back tomorrow and thus far she'd finished her written assignment, summoned and undead warrior, and on bonus witnessed a mind flayer Force someone unconscious. All she had left to do was call upon Undines power to manipulate water. Easy right? Yeah right.

Jing sat in his room sitting backwards in a chair looking out the window. "If it is the casino you think it is, then it could cause serious problems for this world,"

"Any idea as to how it got here, Jing?" Kir asked.

"Same way we did, I'd assume," Jing shrugged. "But I want to know why? What reason could the old pig have for come to _this _world?"

"Well Whatever he's doing we have to stop him," Kir said nodding slightly, then looked up at Jing when he didn't say anything. "Right, Jing?"

"Right. But first I want to know exactly what it is we're stopping," Jing glanced at Kir then back out the window, watching the Commander enter the forest behind the hotel in the same direction he saw Kiretta going earlier. "Tomorrow, right after school, we'll go down there and check it out," with that Jing stood up, went to grab his overcoat but decided not to, then went down to the beach.

Fifteen minutes have passed and she's made a decent amount of progress. At the moment we she was just focusing creating a small ball of water and, after learning from experience, keeping it about a foot away from her. Her goal. To keep the little water sphere intact for at least five minutes. This one had been floating there for four minutes, that is until she heard a sharp snap from the forest behind her and the poor little ball became part a sizable mud puddle that had slowly formed since she start.

Letting out a small sigh of disappointment she muttered the incitation yet again and gathered another ball of water from the vast sea that surrounded the island and held it about a foot away from her, so as to avoid getting wet if it failed like the first time. It hovered there for three minutes… four… five. Slowly and carefully she dare will the small sphere closer to her. As she held her hands in front of her and let the sphere float just between them, she smiled when it didn't explode on her like she expected it to.

But her moment of glory soon died.

She didn't hear him come out from behind the bushes, nor she notice when he stood directly behind her. "Kiretta,"

With a yelp of surprise her concentration was shattered and she found herself cursing the sphere she had once been so proud of as it exploded sending water every where, but mostly on her.

She spun around and came face to face with Satoshi Hiwatari and with yet another yelp of surprise she lost her balance and fell on her ass. Kiretta glared up at him and with the look he was giving her she just _knew_ he was mentally laughing at her.

With her hair wet and the way she was glaring at him, Satoshi couldn't help but think she looked like an angry wet cat. When he offered his hand to help her up he half expected her to hit him. But instead she grabbed his hand and hauled herself up with almost enough force to make him fall.

"The hell are you doing here commander?" She said checking her pockets.

"Confirming my… suspicions,"

"And were your suspicions confirmed?" "Yes,"

"Good, cuz that leaves me free to do this," Then next thing he knew he was just as uncomfortable and wet as she was. "And _that_ will teach you not to sneak up on me when I'm doing magic,"

He didn't respond. Instead he glared at her and concentrated on getting at much water out of his shirt as he could.

"You big cat," She said, heading off in the direction of the hotel.

He rolled his eyes and followed her, he still wanted to know what the damn fish thing was. When they got to Kiretta's room she's told Satoshi to "Wait here" Then promptly slammed the door in his face. Several moments later opened the door with a new significantly drier shirt. And over the past half hour or so Kiretta explained the mind flayer, the school, -just for fun- a few of the classes she took. She also used this time to vent her hatred for _Derek_ by rambling at Satoshi about what an ass Derek was, sometimes talking far to fast for poor Satoshi to distinguish individual words. Of all the things he learned the one thing he was sure to remember was the fact the Derek is a "Swollen and oozing pimple on the ass of the earth," As it got latter Kiretta decided she wanted to get some rest in before the meteor shower. So with a quick good-bye… well, more like a quick "Get the hell out of my room," followed by a swift shove and a near fall on the ass, Satoshi was sent on his merry way.

Kiretta woke up feeling better and looked at her clock, the shower was going to start soon, she got up and fixed a few things in her room. Putting up discarded gems, putting papers in the proper books, that sort of thing. Just as she finished she heard a screech, like a frightened or dying Banshee.

"Kiretta! The meteor showers about to start!" She opened the door to see none other then Risa Harada. "C'mon. Riku and the boys are already at the beach waiting for us,"

"That's nice," Kiretta said, closing the door behind her as they started on their way out of the hotel.

"Miss Harada! Miss Kiretta!" They heard Daisuke call, and Kiretta winced when he said miss. "Over here!"

They were all seated at one of the picnic benches that over looked the beach. Risa went to sit between Takeshi and Riku and upon deciding she didn't want to sit near either of them Kiretta budged Jing over and wedge herself between him and the Commander. After several seconds she realized that Jing was taking up considerably less space and noticed the he wasn't wearing his overcoat, she'd never seen him without his overcoat and now believes she would have been happier, he was a _very_ skinny boy. She also noticed that Daisuke was sitting abnormally close to Riku and blushing like hell, She then concluded that she didn't want to know and that she didn't care. Risa and Takeshi had somehow managed to get into an argument as to rather the "Mystery Thief" or "The great Phantom Dark, is the better thief and Riku tried and failed to insert sense into the argument but only succeeded in getting caught in the argument herself as poor, poor Daisuke tried to break it up. And blueberry… well he just sat there and tried to ignore it… all of it.

Jing looked up as the first Meteor sailed through the sky and all bickering ceased as the sky went alight with the bright, burning trails that the meteors left in the sky as well at the meteors themselves. Jing sat as calm as ever watching the sky, Satoshi spared a small glance at Kiretta, which she didn't notice, she was too busy watching, her mismatch eyes lighting up with very passing meteor, Riku and Daisuke scooted closer together, and for the first time since Kiretta had known them, Risa and Takeshi shut the hell up.


	13. Chapter 13

The day they got back, immediately after unpacking his things, Jing grabbed Kir and now here they are standing in front of the blue Hawaii Casino.

"Are we going in or what?" Kir asked, after Jing didn't make a move to go in. "Jing?" No answer. "Jing!"

"There," Jing pointed to, what appeared to be a basement window of sorts. "We get in from there," He walked cautiously closer to the building as if expecting _something_ to attack him. Just as cautiously he knelt down and pulled the window open.

Kir peered in and saw nothing but dusty boxes, cobwebs, and the hard stone that made up that walls and floor. "Doesn't look very special Jing," Kir said as he hopped onto the nearest pile of boxes.

"It's just the basement, Kir. What we're looking for is up above," Jing said getting ready to jump down.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's not down here," After that Kir decided to let the conversation die, it would get worse if he kept talking.

"Jing?" Jing looked over his shoulder to see The Commander of the police force. Oh goody.

"Commander. What are you doing here?"

"Four of my officers have disappeared. I came to take a look myself,"

"Well, you can go home, we have this covered. We'll tell you if we see anything,"

"No. My men, my problem,"

Jing heaved a sigh and with a practiced movement he let himself fall and land lightly on his feet. "C'mon then, just stay out of sight," Jing said motioning for the Commander to follow.

Just as Satoshi landed he was pulled behind a pile a boxes. Jing pushed him back farther so as it get a clear view of a creature that looked like a clock work giant.

"What the-" Satoshi was silenced by Jing as he ducked back a bit at the giant passed their hiding place.

Jing watched as the creature pushed in a stone on one of the stones, not far from the pile they were hiding behind. A section of the wall slid out of place revealing a spiral staircase, which the Clockwork Giant disappeared around.

"What was that?" Satoshi asked Jing as he was hauled out form behind the boxes.

"A secret passage," Jing said, explaining the spiral stair case rather then was Satoshi actually wanted to know.

"I know that-" He was once again silenced by Jing, who ran lightly up a set at stairs that seemed to disappear into the ceiling. He pushed at a section of ceiling that's folded upwards and allowed light and music to flood into the basement.

Jing peered into the casino, which was filled with lights, music, and people everywhere, yet at the same time it seemed… dead somehow. It was clear. "C'mon," He whispered, ushering Kir and Satoshi up the stairs. He himself didn't wait for them to get up. By the time they made it out of the trap door, Jing was already starting across the Casino, in quick light steps.

Kir and Satoshi followed cautiously behind him. Jing stopped at a door that read "Manager" Id black letters. Kir tried the door. "Locked,"

Jing brushed Kir away from the door and less then a second latter a small click was heard by no one but them, and with a light push form Jing the door slung open. Jing stood there smiling, and, like a butler welcoming guests, motioned for Kir and Satoshi, who was looking around and rather surprised they hadn't been discovered yet, to enter the office.

"No reason to worry about getting caught here," Jing said "There's really no one here with enough wit about them to actually care," He add when he saw the questioning look Satoshi was giving him. Of course that just made the boy even more confused.

"Hey Jing! Look at this," Kir was hovering in front of what looked like a large golden coin with… six golden insect legs and what seemed to be a scorpion stinger, mounted on the wall.

"Stand look out," Jing said to Satoshi, who chose not argue.

"How is he here? I thought we got rid of him," Kir said, look rather uneasy.

"No… remember, the only thing left was this coin," Jing ran his hand down the surface if the coin. "But… if the coin is still here… then were is _he_?"

"Maybe it's not him," Jing said, silently hoping he was right.

"Who else can hypnotize people with money like _that_?" Jing waved his hand towards to door were the zombie gamblers swarmed about.

"I don't know," Kir sighed defeated. "Maybe… He's is the coin,"

Now for the first time in I long while, Jing was confused. "Explain,"

"You know the stories, Jing," Kir said, perching on the desk, "Of souls being separated from their bodies,"

Went into deep thought. It did make sense, and it's all they had to work with.

"Someone's coming," Satoshi reported from his post by the door.

"Damn," Jing cursed lightly. It seemed that's all they'd have to work with for a long time.

Jing scanned the room for anything that might help, but stopped when he saw something on the wall that didn't quite look right. We walked over to the wall and peered closely at it.

"Jing!"

If he heard, Jing didn't give any indication that he did. He placed his hand lightly on it and pushed, that one section of wall collapsed in on itself and a large section of the wall opposite them slid out of place and revealed a spiral staircase just like the one in the basement.

"Move!" Jing called grabbing Satoshi by the arm and Kir by the neck and hauling them both into the passage.

He turned and pushed and a brick right next to the doorway and the section of wall slid back into place just as someone walked into the office. Kir landed and slumped against the wall heaving a long sigh.

"We're not safe yet," Jing said, more to Kir then Satoshi.

"We never are," Kir mumbled.

Just then Jing heard a sound… an odd sound. Like… ticking… lots and lots of rapid ticking. His attention snapped towards the right side wall where he caught a shine of gold from the corner of his eye. He wasn't really surprised to see, what seemed like thousands, of little golden coin bug. All of them with insect legs and scorpion stings. Like mini versions of the coin they'd seem in the office. "Run!"

Satoshi found himself, once again. Being dragged by Jing, who was now running faster then should be humanly possible. Kir was flying just above Jing's shoulder, staying away from the walls and ceiling. At the end of the stair way, they found themselves back in the basement, directly across from where the other staircase is. But that wasn't important at the moment. Automatically Jing made his way for the window they had entered through. It was still open to there wouldn't be any problems there. Jing Climbed up though the window hauling Satoshi after him, Kir shot out just as Satoshi was pulled through. Quickly Jing slammed the window shut smashing one of the coin bugs in the process. _That's _when Jing decided they were officially, in some way, safe. And promptly fell to he knees and slumped against the wall.

"So," Satoshi Started after a fit of coughing. "_Now_ will you tell me what just happened?" "We just escaped, desire tracking, money bugs," Jing said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Satoshi released a frustrated sigh. He was getting no where with this. He looked up as Jing stood and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Kiretta's place," Once again, this is the most obvious thing ever.

"Why Kiretta?"

"She's a magic user right?" Still as if it's horribly obvious to anything with a brain.

"Who do you know that?"

"I know a lot more then you give me credit for, Commander," Jing smiled, and Kir alighted on his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

But instead of getting one of Jing's "That's the most obvious thing in the world even though all it doesn't really answer anyone's question," answers all Jing said was

"I'll tell you when we get there," Then he grinned and added "I don't feel like explaining it twice,"


	14. Chapter 14

While Jing a Satoshi were on their little adventure. Kiretta had just stepped into her room and was almost plowed over by Jackie.

"You get this CREATURE!" She yelled, pointing at something behind her.

Kiretta flailed a bit so as not to fall over then looked in the direction Jackie was pointing. There standing behind her was an abnormally skinny Dog like creature with glowing red eyes, and the fur pattern of a germen Shepard. "It's been following me around ALL WEEK!" Jackie raged on.

Kiretta looked at the Demon Hound as it looked up at Jackie with a "Don't you call me a creature" look. "It's a Demon Hound Jackie," Kiretta said, and the Hell Hounds attention snapped instantly to Kiretta. It's Ears suddenly perked and it shoved Jackie out of the way to it could look at Kiretta. They were almost to eye level. Almost.

"Can I…" Kiretta nodded toward her room, signaling that she'd like to get in the room.

The Demon Hound nodded and moved a side and followed Kiretta to her room. "So you're my Guardian," She said opening the door and letting him pad inside.

"Yeah," He said in a slightly high yet distinguishably male voice. "I trained for years. I was beginning to think I'd never been chosen to protect a Summoner,"

"What's your name, or do I have to name you?"

"Names Roven,

Satoshi and Jing arrived in front of a rather large, expensive looking hotel. As Jing pushed the door open, Kir was immediately sidetracked by a group a sorceresses sitting on one of the plush couches on either side of a marbles table. "Shouldn't you stop him?" Satoshi asked Jing, who simply shook his head.

"There's really nothing I can do when he gets like that. We'll just have to get him on the way out," Then he added, "Besides Those girls practice magic. I'm sure they've seen weirder things then a talking Albatross,"

Suddenly and without warning, Jing grabbed a boy with messy brown hair, who Satoshi was immediately able to identify as Derek. "You!" Jing said spinning Derek around to face him. "Where is Kiretta's Dorm?"

Derek looked as if someone had just smacked him hard across the face. Not only had this strange boy in a rather bright yellow over coat randomly grabbed him but now he discovered that someone out there actually _cared _to speak to Kiretta. "What the _hell _could you _possibly_ want with that _mutt_?"

Satoshi was instantly enraged by the mutt comment. Although at the moment he couldn't quite comprehend why. Well, he knew why. He simply didn't want to admit it. As much as he and Kiretta argued he was in no hurry at all the admit it. But, despite this, he couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction at the fearful look in the boys eyes as Jing's blade erupted from the sleeve of his over coat a few inches away from Derek's face. "If I wanted you to know what business I had with her I would have told you," Jing said, in a menacing way that Satoshi didn't think Jing had in him. "Did I tell you?" Jing lifted Derek off the floor by the front of his shirt.

Derek shook his head, looking at Jing with wide frightened eyes. "Now. Answer. The question," Derek gulped, "Room 309 on the left wing of the third floor," He squeaked. "Thanks," Jing said in his usual cheery voice and dropped Derek on his ass and started towards the stairs.

Satoshi followed silently behind even though he wanted badly to go back and knock a few of Derek's teeth out, he figured Jing had done enough damage.

"305... 307... " Jing counted off as they neared Kiretta's room. "309," Jing pounded hard on the door.

"I'm coming!" Called a rather aggravated voice, then the door flew open to reveal a rather aggravated, brown haired girl, with a toothpick in her mouth. "What?"

"We're looking for Kiretta," Jing said trying to look around her.

She studied them for a moment but then seemed to recognized Satoshi. "Oh! You're the blueberry!"

Satoshi sighed and rolled his eyes as Jing gave him a questioning look. "Blueberry?"

Jackie shrugged. "She's called him many things. Blueberry is the only one I remember."

Jing shook his head. "Anyway, is she in now?"

Jackie shook her head. "She went out with her creature to wander the place,"

"Any idea where she might be?"

Jackie thought for a moment, "It's possible she's in the study getting ready for her tests next week end,"

"And the study is…?"

"Very end of the right wing,"

*************************************************************

Almost immediately upon entering the study they heard Kiretta's voice from somewhere near the back of the study. When she finally came into view they saw her sitting at one of the three long tables near the back. She was sitting with her arms crossed on the table and her head buried in them. Across from her was, what looked like, a malnourished germen Shepard, standing up on it's hind legs so as to get a clear view of the book laid out on the table before it. The Shepard pushed that book aside and flipped open another using freakishly long dark purple claws, read a bit and asked a question, and Kiretta would give a muffled response. Satisfied the Dog would flip through a few pages and the process would repeat.

"See? What did I say? Weirder then a talking bird," Jing said as they walked up behind Kiretta.

As they neared the Dog stopped mid word and watched them closely. "Something wrong, Roven?" Kiretta asked looking up slightly.

"Now, if only you would put this much effort into tests at your _other_ school and you might not be failing," Satoshi said, cause Kiretta to emit a small yelp and fall out of her chair.

"Commander!" She squeaked "You shouldn't be here! You either!" She rounded on Jing, who was looking at the books on the shelf behind him. "Do you hear me!?"

"Uh-huh," Jing said absently pulling out a book on the magical properties of gems and other common minerals. "I need some help, of the magical kind," He said, flipping through the book. "I need a sealing spell,"

"First," Kiretta said, snatching the book from Jing "I only told The commander about this place but I didn't tell him were it is. So how did you find me? Second, Why do you need a sealing spell? Third, It doesn't matter because I won't be learning how to seal anything until I get into higher summoning, which I can't do unless I pass the test, which I can't do unless I study, which you two are preventing me from doing!"

Jing held up his hands in defense. "I understand why you're upset. But I just want to know if there is a way to seal a soul inside an item,"

"I've heard of it being done in stories… But I don't think any of them are true. But I can't help but notice that, I only have a _partial _answer to _one_ of my questions!"

Jing sighed and watched as a group of students entered the study. "Is there anywhere with a bit less… life, we could discuss this?"

"Fine," Kiretta stood up and left for the door with the Demon Hound close behind.

**************************************************************

"So you're not from this world and there's an evil money monster that feeds of desire that is now lose in this world that's originally from your world and now you need me to seal it back into the coin _you_ put it in back in your world," Kiretta said after hearing Jing's explanation of why he needs a sealing spell. "_and_ you're the King of Bandits?"

"Well, I guess that explains how you managed to outshine Dark," Satoshi mumbled.

"Hello," Kiretta said "Least of our worries. So," She turned to Jing. "What does this Piggy bank man want in this world?"

"I honestly don't know. That's what I meant to find out when I broke in," Jing didn't say anything more after but did send an almost accusing glance in Satoshi's direction, that Satoshi chose to ignore.

"So you want me to help because you think that he's being somehow escaped that coin?"

"Yes,"

"I suppose that makes sense, but I don't know how much help I'll be. The most I can do at the moment is try to find a soul sealing spell somewhere in one of the books. Until then, you try to find out more on money man's intention,"

Jing nodded slightly and then looked over at Roven who was watching him carefully. "Well," Kiretta said, getting off the couch they were sitting on, "Now that we have this all planned out… I must _kindly _ask you both, to get the _fuck_ out," She said with false kindness and rushed them both out "I have to spells to practice,"

**************************************************************

As the two boy were making their way down the hall and towards the stairs poor, poor unfortunate Derek exited his Dorm and bumped right into Satoshi who, suddenly overcome by the same urge he got when they first met, caught the boy's shoulder in a tight grip and slugged him hard in the jaw, causing him to stumble back a few feet, now dazed and confused.

Jing watched Satoshi walk by with and air of pride and shook his head.

After about 15 minutes of practicing the summoning of her decaying samurai and finally doing it success fully Kiretta decided she would take Roven on a tour of the school under the hotel, and as she stepped out of her dorm she watched Derek pass by, not until he was right in front of her did he notice, he not only looked _very_ frightened by also that half his face was red, like he had decided it was a good idea to run, full speed, into a brick wall. She watched as he passed glancing over his shoulder a few time and shook her head, deciding, no matter how badly she wanted to, it was best not to ask.


	15. Chapter 15

(Everybody thank Starlight AT or this would not have happened for you!)

The week after that, Jing sat at their usual lunch table, but rather then sit at the end between Daisuke and Masashiro, he decided to ass bump Takeshi off the bench to sit between Satoshi and Kiretta, ignoring the slightly aggravated look The commander gave him. "Any luck?" He asked Kiretta.

"I guess. I think I found something. But first I need to put a spell on the item you want to use," She said, Taking a bite out of a sandwich that, at one point, was Satoshi's. She never did pack her own food, so she stole everyone else's.

"Alright. It won't be as easy to break in as last time… But I think I know what I have to do," Jing glanced over at Daisuke.

"Whatever. Just get it to me before the weekend. The last thing I need is to have to cast a spell _and_ keep up with my classes,"

"Why do you even go here if you don't care about the classes at _this _school,"

"Shut up, you spas fagot,"

**************************************************************

Jing Stood in front of the Casino with Dark standing next to him. "You remember the rule, right?"

Dark nodded, "first one to find the coin wins, I know" It was obvious that he wasn't taking this seriously.

Jing had caught Daisuke after school and told him that he wanted to make a deal with Dark. At first Daisuke tried to ask as if he didn't know what Jing was talking about. But after Jing revealed the he had indeed trailed Dark a bit once and witnessed the transformation, Daisuke was more willing to cooperate.

"Good, You enter through the basement. I'll go through the vent," Jing said gesturing towards the two points of entry.

Dark didn't wait for Jing to start the contest in anyway, shape, or form. Dark was already undoing the lock on the window when by the time Jing finished his sentence. Jing turned to watch The Commander come out of a nearby alleyway. "Here," He handed Satoshi a translucent white gem hanging from a leather strap. They were communicators of sorts that he had stolen from Kiretta's room, figuring they would be useful. The first time he showed Satoshi he nearly caught hell when he told him where he got them. "Tell me if anything happens out here,"

Satoshi nodded. Satisfied, Jing began to scale the wall.

After he made it inside, he found there were far more guards then before, just as he thought. He managed to make it around most of them, but when he reached the office door, he found that his plan hadn't worked. The two guards were still there. One looked fairly human but the other resembled the lizard creature that had chased him and Kir out of his world.

As Jing began to ponder what to do the lizard thing waved to the other guard and they both disappeared behind a row of slot machines. His plan _had _worked. Just not as quickly as he'd hopped.

Jing quickly padded over to the office door, he pushed it open hoping the other part of his plan had worked better then the first. The door swung open easily, on one side of the room, the passage from before had already been opened and Kir perched on the large coin with and air of pride about him.

"Good work, Kir," Jing whispered pulling the coin from the wall and tucking it under his arm as he had done with several treasures before.

"Yeah, yeah," Kir said flying over to the passage. "There's no use pointing out the obvious. Lets just get the idiot and get out,"

Jing nodded and pushed in the brick that closed the passage. This time to desire feeding coin bugs didn't come out of the wall, Kir made sure of that before he opened the passage. As they neared the bottom of the stairs they heard obvious signs of a fight. Turns out Jing's plan worked better then he thought. The Guards had indeed gone after Dark rather then him, but he hadn't expected Dark to actually occupy them for so long, only giving him a little time to work. But when they reached the basement Jing saw differently. There were several guards laying unconscious… or dead, on the ground and only two remained, the two who were guarding the office door. Deciding he didn't feel like waiting for Dark to handle the guards himself, Jing ran at the Reptilian guard with his blade extended and plunged it into the guards back, at the same time combining with Kir and pointing him right in Darks face. Dark ,having some form of common sense, ducked out of the way just as a shout of "KIR ROYAL" echoed through the basement and a green blast damn near destroyed the humanoid guard.

"C'mon," Jing said to dark, but when Dark didn't move Jing noticed that his eyes were dark and glazed over. He gave a sigh of frustration and ripped and Desire Bug from the base of Dark's skull and killed it with a quick stab. The light returned the Dark's eyes and Jing pointed to the window. "Fly,"

"Wh-"

"FLY!" Dark chose not the question as Jing hauled himself out of the window and Kir alighted on his shoulder.

"What the hell was that?!" Dark demanded the minute his feet his solid ground.

Jing sighed, "Follow me, I'll explain on the way there," Just then the body of one of those reptilian creatures flew past Jing and nearly hit Dark. Glanced in the direction that the body had come from just in time to see everyone's Favorite Russian Psychopath fly out from behind a building.

"Krad," Dark growled and moved to take flight, but Jing grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him along.

"Least of our worries," Jing said as a rather grumpy looking Dark reverted back to poor, confused Daisuke. While Jing didn't care to really get to know these people, one thing he was absolutely sure of; working with them would be a pain.

Kiretta sat on the rim of the fountain on the platform that over looks the water, with Roven looking over the rails of the water watching something intently. She assumed it was a fish or something, but what ever it was it had his full and unattainable attention. Kiretta had grown very attached to Roven, sometimes he could be so serious and other times as stupid and curious as a puppy. But he was absolutely adorable no matter what. Suddenly Roven's attention was snatched by something else. He looked up into the sky but immediately turned away with the sun in his eyes.

Kiretta immediately knew what it was when she saw a winged shadow circle around a few times. It wasn't Dark. The shadow was to broad to be Dark with his skinny ass. Kiretta started chanting in the magical language which is thought to be the language of ancient Atlantis.

"Not this time!" Kiretta mumbled when she finished. Just as Krad landed Kiretta leaped to her feet (Water bending style J) and before Krad could utter a word half of the fountains water knocked him off his feet. Kiretta began chanting again. But this time a different spell. One of her newest that she's been dieing to use. "Arise," Roven's eyes rose to the sky once more, but this time not into the light of the sun. Something was falling a large humanoid creature with gray-green skin, Like faded Jade and a sword that just about matched him in hight. (Gimungor!) Kiretta nodded at Roven who latched himself onto Krad's back the minute he was back on his feet. As soon at Krad managed to pull Roven off of him, he turned and the first thing he saw was the Jade giant rushing as him, sword ready to strike. "Don't kill him!" Kiretta called to the giant who didn't question, but simply turned his sword at the last minute so as to strike Krad in the side with the flat rather then the blade.

Krad flew into the side of a nearby building a slid to the ground, harmlessly unconscious. There was a flash of light and sitting where the homicidal maniac had been, and equally unconscious, was Satoshi.

"Well," sighed Kiretta, picking him up and placing him on Roven's back. "We might as well take him back,"

"The headmaster won't be pleased if he finds out," The Jade Giant said in a sort of gravely growl. At the same time Roven asked if that was a good idea.

"First," Kiretta said looking at Roven "I don't know. Second," She looked at The Giant "The headmaster also wasn't happy when Takeshi trailed me to the School and nearly saw Jay make the chair explode,"

The Giant Shrugged. "You're choice, Summoner," With that he made a low bow, as the more formal summon spirits do when designated to a Summoner, "My name is Locus. I shall be ready, if every I am needed again," with that he just seemed to melt into the ground, like most earth creatures do.

"Isn't a Locus a bug the travels in swarms and eats everything?"

"Yes, Roven. Yes it is,"


	16. Chapter 16

YES! And I. Am. BACK! For those of my readers who like Marvel be on the look out for my WTF?! Series. Romantic situations with characters that make you ask "...WTF?" Like Dr Doom and Venom!

**When Satoshi finally woke up the first thing he became consciously aware of was Rob Zombie playing full blast through out the room he was in. He managed to open his eye despite the horrible headache he was suffering at the moment. Not made any better by the music. Slowly became aware of a throbbing in his side which told him sitting up wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. So instead he lay there trying to think up the possible places he could be. But before he could really think about it, he got his answer. There was a small explosion followed by a long string of profanity, a loud crash, a thud, the yelp of surprised dog, and more profanity. Kiretta's place. "Dammit!" Silence. Some shuffling and a muttered string of profanity. "Roven! Don't eat that!" How could anyone scream louder then that damn radio? "Roven that's my dinner!" Then there was a mutter that was drowned out by the music. He could just imagine her standing there with her arms folded and the annoyed look on her face. **

**Several moments later Kiretta came into the room looking annoyed. She looked up and looked less annoyed when she saw him awake. "Turn down the radio," He said and got no response. She just stood there looking confused. "Turn it down!" He yelled, barely able to hear himself. How did she live like this? **

"**What?" She called. How the hell is it that he could hear her but she couldn't hear him. Deciding that verbal communication was useless in this situation he pointed to the radio sitting on her dresser. That she understood. "Sorry," She said after turning off the radio. "So, you're side hurt?" She asked walking over to the bed.**

**He nodded slightly, "And my head," **

"**My bad," She looked back at the room behind her as if expecting something to explode. "You'll have to deal for a bit. I'm not learning any Summons with Healing abilities until next week," **

**He rolled his eyes and tried his luck at sitting up. "What happened in there?" He asked as she helped him up. **

"**Oh…" She said looking down at the floor. "I was making dinner…" She mumbled. When she noticed the odd look she was getting she went into further detail. "It was ham. Jackie and I were going to have ham… but Roven tripped me and took the ham in the closet where he'll eat it and bring me the bone when he's done… Like he did last week," She added sadly. **

**Satoshi shook his head grinning slightly. "So what are you going to eat now?" **

"**I don't know," She sighed. "There's next to no food in the dorm… I guess I just eat cereal or something," **

**Satoshi bit back a laugh. "Kiretta!" Called who Satoshi guessed was Jackie. "You cooked ham?"**

"**Yes," Kiretta called back. **

"**Is it done?"**

"**Yes," by now Jackie must have noticed something amiss for her next question was a bit hesitant. "Can we eat it?"**

"**No…" **

"**Why not?"**

"**Because it's in the closet,"**

"**Why is it in the closet?" Kiretta didn't reply she just stood there a looked at Satoshi as if he was supposed to do something about it. Satoshi however simply shrugged. "No," He heard Jackie whine. "Did Roven eat it again?" "Kinda," Kiretta muttered.**

"**What?"**

"**Maybe!" **

"**Kiretta! Then what are we gunna eat?"**

**Kiretta thought for a moment. "Cocopuffs!" Satoshi heard Jackie groan and shook his head. "You don't talk," Kiretta snapped lightly at him. **

* * *

**After the argument ended Satoshi finally met Jackie and Jackie now sat there munching on a Quaker's breakfast bar after declaring that she wasn't going to eat Cocopuffs for dinner. Not the a Breakfast bar was any different. But it seemed the breakfast food was all they had in their dorm at the moment. Why do two teens who don't eat breakfast have a large supply of breakfast food? No one knows. **

**Kiretta sat on the foot of the bed still grumping over her lost ham as Roven came in will a cleaned off bone and dropped it in front if her. "I don't want it now," she grumbled. Roven just sat down in front of her with his tongue hanging out. Just as Kiretta was about to say something there was a sharp knock in the door. When Kiretta opened the door a large golden bug coin was shoved at her. "What the hell?" "You said you needed the item I wanted to seal him in," Jing said. Daisuke stood next to him, the look on his face made him look as if he's short circuited or something.**

"**You told him then?" Kiretta asked as she took the coin into her room. **

"**Yeah," Jing said, following Kiretta, Daisuke followed but more from habit of following the bright yellow coat in front of him then anything else. **

"**Might have been a bit much for the kid, I think," Kir said climbing out of the back of Jing's coat where he had hidden after they left the Casino. **

"**I think so too," Kiretta said noting Daisuke's slightly blank face. **

"**Hey Commander," Jing greeted Satoshi as he entered Kiretta's room.**

**Satoshi nodded to him. "Okay look in order to seal the soul back into the coin… bug thing," Kiretta started looking through her dresser. "I need to perform the first half binding spell on this thing to make sure the soul stays in it. That spell could take a bit, so you guys need to keep it busy till I get there," She pulled out her small bag of stones and threw an amethyst to Jing. "If you can get him to hold on to this or at least get it near him. It'll help things go smoother,"**

"**Why exactly?" Jing asked looking down at the Jewel.**

"**Binding spells are a form a dark magic Amethysts increase the affects of dark magic," Then she looked at Satoshi and Daisuke, who finally seemed to be with them now. "And you two. No matter how bad they want to Dark and Krad are **_**not**_** to perform a binding spell on him," **

"**Why?" Daisuke asked finally back to his senses although he still didn't seem to have sorted out everything yet. **

"**Because what I'm doing is nothing more then a higher binding spell. The two will interfere with each other and they'll both fail," **

"**You actually trust Krad to help?" Satoshi interrupted their plan forming, obviously reluctant to let Krad out into public. **

"**He damn well better or I'll kick his ass Summoner style," Kiretta said closing the dresser and placing the coin down next to the radio. "Plus you guess also have to keep him away from me while I'm performing the spell, the spell stopped mid way can go horribly array," **

**Everyone nodded although Satoshi looked reluctant to even attempt convincing Krad to help. Kir hopped onto with windowsill and looked out the window. "We better get goin' Jing. It's getting late,"**

"**So it is," Jing said looking over his shoulder and out the window. **

"**Well, if everyone knows what their doing then… get out of my dorm," Kiretta said shoving Daisuke out with Jing. It was late, she hadn't eaten yet and she wanted to go to sleep. She could tell that tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day. "Not you!" She snapped at Satoshi who was attempting to get up. "No you are in no condition to go anywhere today. You need to be okay tomorrow so Krad can fight, so you're not moving tonight. I'll be on the couch if you need me," She said before he could argue. "You!" She whirled on Jackie, "Out!" Jackie got up and threw the breakfast bar wrapper away as she left. "Night Commander," Kiretta waved before closing the door behind her as she left. **


End file.
